Faint Secret
by Jadedea
Summary: Rob&Star!Chaps 1to5!An ancient book, a mysterious voice, and the same recurring dreams. Strange thngs are starting to happen to Starfire, and with the arrival with a new villian, a mystery will be uncovered bigger than any other Titan has ever expected.De
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am excited to start my new story! I have had this idea for quite a while, and am happy that I am finally able to write it! To all of my loyal readers, I hope this lives up or above my normal standards. To all my new readers I hope that you enjoy my writing. Please no flames, I just don't like them. By the way I based this story on Faint by: Likin Park and Secrets by: Good Charlotte.

**Summary:**

An ancient book, a mysterious voice, and the same recurring dreams. Starfire is confused by all these things happening to her but keeps them from the other titans. But as a new villain comes to town Starfire finds that her dreams and everything else happening might be real. She digs closer to find the truth, but what is to come is bigger than her or any other Titan has ever expected. " There is a woman's voice in my dreams...I think she's trying to tell me something."

**Faint Secret **

**Forward:**

" _**Every single one of us that is born has the capability to be either good or evil. But in the end it can only be ones decision of what they shall become…"**_

**Chapter 1: Mere Dreaming? **

"_Starfire…" a distant, yet close voice whispered._

" _Come Starfire…" _

_The stoned walls that surrounded her lit, almost magically, with torches with every step she took. She stopped at a door as the last torches lit themselves._

_A door. A stone door stood before her. With markings she could not clearly see as her vision was suddenly blurred. Instinctively her head turned towards a stone block that emerged from the wall. Her hand pushed it in and the door opened._

" _Come Starfire," the whisper sounded more unguent. _

_A light at the center of the room caught her attention. She wanted this light; nay need this light for some reason. She was so close and the excitement grew within her. The room was blurry but from what she could make out, she found her way to the light. There she was so close. She could feel something…strange. Power is what she felt._

_The light brightened by itself when she was only a few inches from it, making her stumble backwards. She smiled. It was in the rightful hands. But the hand that suddenly appeared on her shoulder let her know she was no longer alone. She turned her head in surprise and then--------------------------------------------------- _

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire bolted up. The 18-year old rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, sleepily. She turned to her right to look at the small clock she had next to her rounded purple bed. **3:30am**, it read. Beads of sweat covered her forehead and she wiped them away. Lately she hadn't been sleeping well. This was just one of very many nights she had awoken from the same recurring dream.

Starfire swept her long red hair behind her neck as she laid back down, claming herself.

It had started out a few months ago, about 4, as just pieces of dreams. They came as the usual incoherent dreams in between the normal major ones of a person's slumber, which are forgotten the next morning. But then after a week or so more and more started to add on to these small dreams. Soon they became longer, detailed, and vivid. These dreams were so realistic…almost as though she was there. But there was one that stood out amongst all others and, oddly enough, it was this one dream that was the least detailed. This dream, the one she just had, was blurry, but the only one who had "the voice" in it, which made it the most important and the one the accrued most often.

When the dreams first started to happen, Starfire's first instinct was to tell her friends. But something stopped her. Maybe it was because she already knew the answer she would receive: " Starfire it was just a dream." They were only dreams, of course, so she kept them to herself. But now there were faint circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. But still she refrained from telling her friends. There was no need to worry them, plus she needed to learn how to deal with her minor problems. She feared losing their respect, being naive was not all as great as it sounded.

She was new to this planet, Earth. Tameran was her home planet, but she had joined up with the Teen Titans and came to Earth. Things here were different; she was an alien. It took a while to figure out what things were and she was still learning, but she had been here two years now. Two years was meant that she had learned much about Earthly ways, it was her appearance that made her somewhat different. Her skinned was tanned and had a slightly orange-ish tint. Her eyes were pure jade, and she had crimson red hair that went to just above her waist. Different yes, but her appearance turned heads.

She sat up once more. She needed to walk around. Tea. That was a good idea. Raven, a fellow Titan drank tea often to clam she. Starfire slipped on her pink bunny slippers that matched with the silk purple pajama set she wore.

She walked down the halls of the tower and into the common room. She then took a kettle out of its storing place, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. She sat stood leaning against the counter, one hand under her chin as she watched the water boil.

All was dark except for a small overhead light above the stove. She heard footsteps behind her and she quickly.

" Robin! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

" Hey Starfire, sorry. " He apologized rubbing the back on his neck.

" It is alright. What are you doing up at this time of night?" Starfire asked.

Robin smiled and leaned, in the same position, on the counter next to her. " I could ask you the same question."

Starfire smiled sadly, "I had the craving for tea." She didn't want to lie, so she told part of the truth. " And you?"

" I couldn't sleep. Ya know, bad dream." Robin sighed.

Starfire looked at him inquisitively, " You have been having the mares of the night?"

Robin shrugged, " Kind-of. But it's okay now." There was silence for a few minutes then he spoke again, " So tomorrow's the museum tour."

" Yes, I am very excited about it. I have never been to a mausoleum before." Starfire said happily.

Robin laughed, " Museum not mausoleum, Star."

" What will we see there?" Starfire asked.

" Well it's an Egyptian exhibit, so we'll be able to see things from ancient Egypt and mummies and stuff like that. Raven would know more than I would, it was her choice to go there." Robin explained.

Starfire nodded then asked, " And why will our mothers be there?"

Robin shook his head and laughed, " Mummies, Star. You know dead people."

"Oh." Was her answer. Then a few minutes of silence once more before she asked, " Robin?"

He looked at her, " Yes?"

" Robin…what are your dreams about?" She asked slowly.

He turned his head away from her and looked straight, as though looking at something see could not see. " Why do you ask that?"

She felt guilty. Guilty for the fact that she was asking him to share what she would not. " I just…noticed that you often 'can't sleep.'"

He nodded and squinted his eyes, " Just past things."

She looked at him and for the first time noticed the 19 year-old was not in his suit but in normal pajama pants and an overgrown t-shirt. He wore no gloves but his mask was still fixed on his face as usual. " Past things?"

He started to fidget, she noticed, then he ran his fingers through his black hair. He started to speak but then hesitated, then spoke again, " You don't want to know. It's nothing important." There was a finality in his voice that told Starfire he didn't want to talk any further about it.

She looked at him and put her hand over his and whispered, " It is important. You can always tell me anything, Robin."

He placed his other hand softly on her cheek, " Starfire I-" He never finished for both of their eardrums exploded with the sound of the whistling kettle. Starfire hurriedly turned it off.

She then turned back to Robin and asked, " Would you like some?"

Robin shook his head, " No thanks. I'm just going to go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Night Star."

" Goodnight Robin." She murmured as he left the room, but she had doubts if he had heard her. She took a sip of tea, somehow it just didn't give her what she needed.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

A knock on the door awoke her the next morning.

" Hey Star! Rise and shine, girl! I made waffles!" Cyborg called from the other side then she heard receding footsteps. Her clock read **9:08am**. She stretched her arms and yawned happily. After she had returned to her room last night sleep came easily and she had no dreams.

She skipped over to her dresser drawer. She took out the usual purple skirt and halter-top. After getting dressed she brushed her long red hair. Then she put on her knee length purple boots. She then made her bed and walked out the door.

When she reached the kitchen she saw Raven already sitting at the table reading her book. Beastboy and Cyborg were busy in the kitchen finishing up breakfast.

She happily sat down next to Raven. " Good morning friend Raven!"

Raven cast a glance at her, " Morning."

" What is the book that you read?" Starfire asked.

Raven sighed and held the cover up to Starfire. **Death to Us All: The Fourth Killing.** Starfire nodded and smiled.

" Morning Titans!" Robin announced a she walked into he room. He took a seat next to Starfire. " Morning Star."

" Good morning Robin! Did you sleep after our confrontation last night?" Starfire asked. Next to her Raven's eyebrow went up and she smirked.

" Yeah. You?" He answered.

" Oh. Yes." Starfire said happily.

" Breakfast is served!" Cyborg said proudly as he sat huge plates of waffles, eggs, bacon , and sausage before them.

Beastboy shook his head in disgust, " How can you guys eat that!"

" Easy see." Cyborg answered the rhetorical question by shoving a waffle and some bacon into his mouth. " Good." He finished with his mouth food.

Beastboy frowned and put down a plate. "Well I have something ,tofu waffles! Dig in!" They all looked at it in disgust. It was greenish.

Starfire, feeling bad for Beastboy took one. " It is always good to try new things, yes?"

Robin also took one, but Raven and Cyborg didn't. Starfire put a piece of it into her mouth and her face turned as greener than the waffle and so did Robin's.

" I am not feeling the hungriness anymore. Excuse me and I will go get prepared so that we many leave to the museum." Starfire said practically running from the room.

Robin held his stomach and stood up, " I'm going to go puke now." And he too quickly left the room.

Raven and Cyborg looked at Beastboy. Beastboy put a bit into his mouth and shrugged, " I think it's okay."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" We, here at Egyptian Mobile Museum, are so honored to have the Teen Titans come pay a visit." The tour guide said happily in front of a columned stone building.

" Uh, glad to be here." Robin answered.

" Well then lets start the tour. We'll start in The Hall of Hieroglyphics." The tour guide said leading them into a big room with walls and cases filled with symbols.

" She is so cheery!" Raven moaned quietly to Starfire, which made her giggle.

" Egyptian writing was called Hieroglyphics. Hieroglyphics are pictures that were used to write the ancient Egyptian language. In the beginning hieroglyphic signs were used to keep records of the king's possessions. Scribes could easily make these records by drawing a picture of a cow or a boat followed by a number. But as the language became more complex more pictures were needed. Eventually the language consisted of more then 750 individual signs. Archeologists used different languages to decode them, and have successfully decoded words" The tour guide explained.

The Titans all looked around before moving on to the next room. " In this room we have all the objects found in agrological digs from jewelry to even books. Feel free to look around."

Starfire looked at all the cases filled with all different types of things. She smiled at all the fascinating things she found. She was about to go find Robin as something caught her eye.

It was just a flash of light reflecting off a case but it called to her. Curiosity took over as she walked towards it. She touched the glass case slightly. It was a book with gold case and binding. But she could not read the front cover for it was in a different language. She looked over to the information stand and read it aloud, " Book of O-O-"

" Book of O' Sirius." A voice said from behind her.

Starfire turned to see a handsome man standing in front of her. He wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans. His hair was short and brown. But what caught her attention were his deep blue eyes. She lost her breath and couldn't speak.

" Some say the book contains curses and spells. Others think it might contain the history of early kings. But no one has been able to decipher it so we don't know." He continued.

She looked at his shirt for a nametag of some kind but found none. He noticed and said, " I'm Adain. Sorry I don't work here."

" Oh! I did not assume that- well yes I did but only because you knew so much about the book and it didn't have to do with how your appearance is. Not that your appearance is bad, actually it's quite nice! Not that I am looking in that sort of fashion-" Starfire tried to explain herself.

" It's alright! I should've introduced myself. I do this sometimes. And it's perfectly fine. I know so much about it because I'm the one who found it." He explained.

She gasped, " You are!"

He nodded modestly, " Yeah."

" But you don't look-" She stopped. She was going to say old.

" Old. No you can go ahead and say it. I know that most archeologists are in fact old. Actually I'm 23." He said blushing.

" Oh." She whispered.

" Adain Sinclair." A man said coming up to him. "Not bothering are guests, now are you?"

" I hope not Mark." Adain answered.

The man who had come up to them was old. At about 65 years old, he was short, slightly fat, and had gray hair with a receding hairline. He wore a black suit with a white over coat. The man then looked towards Starfire as though wanting her to also confirm that he wasn't bothering her.

" He isn't bothering me." Starfire said shyly.

Adain smiled, " This is Mark Valderas a fellow archeologist and an old professor of mine."

Mark smiled and shook Starfire's hand, " It's nice to meet you young lady."

" So Adain how long has it been? Has to be about a year since I've seen you last. I believe we were in Cairo, Egypt on some kind of dig." Mark said.

" Yes, it was in Cairo. On the dig a few hundred miles from Alexandria. It's were we found the book." Adain replied.

" Oh yes…the book." Mark murmured walking over to it. " One of the greatest mysteries of our time." He walked over to it and started to look.

Adain moved closer to Starfire, making her blush.

" This book is truly an amazing discovery, Adain. And it is my job to research it." Mark said happily.

Starfire looked at Adain, " You will not be researching?"

Adain smiled, " Well I'll be doing some, but mostly I'm the guy who finds the stuff."

A pager started to beep and Mark looked down, " I'm wanted. Well better run. Talk to you later Adain." Then he left.

Adain turned back to Starfire, " So alone again." Starfire giggled.

" I want to see you again." Adain impulsively.

Starfire was shocked, " Here?"

" No, someplace else." He answered smiling.

" Like a…date?" Starfire asked eyes wide.

" Yes a date." He answered still smiling.

" I don't know…" Starfire murmured.

" Now before you say no let me make an argument. You—you've got to be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Now I know all of this sounds superficial. But you seem like a great person and just standing here for five minutes talking to you has been an experience that I will never forget." He said.

" You seem nice too it's just…" Starfire started to say when a voice called her.

" Hey were moving on to the next exhibit." Robin said coming up to her and Adain.

" Who's this?" he said eyeing Adain wearily.

" Robin this is Adain. Adain this is Robin." Starfire introduced them.

" Hey, I was just telling her about this book." Adain explained.

Robin nodded and narrowed his eyes at Adain.

" Adain was the one who had found the book." Starfire explained.

" Oh really." Robin said annoyed at the fact Adain was still there.

" Yeah." Adain said. He looked at Starfire, " I've better get going." Then to Robin's shock and anger he kissed Starfire's hand, " Maybe a different time?"

Starfire nodded, " Yes, a different time."

Adain smiled then walked away.

As Robin and Starfire started to walk towards the others Robin asked, " So what did that guy want?"

Starfire looked at him, " Nothing."

Robin's eyes narrowed again as he said, " I don't like that guy."

Starfire smiled, " Do you have the jealously that I was talking to another man?"

Robin looked at her and shook his head, " No! Why should I! That guy is probably a liar anyways!" Then he stalked off.

" Hey!" A voice called from behind her. She turned to see Adain. " I never did learn your name!"

She smiled, " It's Starfire!" Then she turned to catch up with the others.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hi! It's me again! Okay, so now it's time to review! Reviews always make me feel better! And please no flames. Some of you must be like, " What the hell? I thought this was a Robin and Starfire fic." It is, don't worry. **

**Well The End premieres tomorrow night at 8pm on Cartoon Network! **

**See you later,**

**Hailey**


	2. A Noise That Only I Can Hear

Hi! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got for chapter 1! I really appreciate them all! Well here is Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans.

**Chapter 2: A Noise That Only I Can Hear**

" Well I'm guessing with our new deciphering technology to figure out what is in this book." Mark Valderas said to his friend and boss Michael Smith over the phone. " But these markings on the cover are very strange indeed, not like any hieroglyphics I've ever seen before." He said looking at the ancient book before him on its pedestal. The voice said something over from the other line and Mark laughed. " Well let's just hope that this program of ours lives up to its hype then, shall we?" The voice said something on the other line and Mark sighed. " I've been here for about 10 hours now. Just putting the finishing touches on this program. I had to use three disks, don't you know? Then again it's thousands of year of information we're putting into this computer so it may take a while for it to totally decipher the whole book." The voice said something else. " Well I'm almost done loading the program into the computer now."

The voice said something else, " I assure you Michael, and the program is perfectly safe. No one but us is going to use it." The voice said something else from over the phone. " No, you're not able to access to program unless you have all three disks, even if you have already loaded in the program on your computer. Even then you'd need access codes and passwords. Don't worry the program is fine and so is the book." The voice said something else. " Alright. I hear Linda yelling at you from over here so you get to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned back to his computer. Right now the screen was black and white letters filled the screen. He smiled, it was almost done. He picked up his cigarette from its place on the ashtray and puffed it. He had been here for over 10 hours. His shoulders ached, his eyes hurt, and he was just tired. He took off his glasses and rubbed his pupils.

He had been an archeologist for 45 five years and had started when he was twenty. His wife had died five years before in Egypt after catching a sickness. They never had any children. They were both too busy for a child. His wife had been an explorer, who he had met in Africa in the late 60's. They had never really lived in a house, just many apartments and tents all over the world. After she had died he had been one a few more digs and expeditions. But his age was catching up to him and retirement was in his future. But if his end in this business was near he was going to go out with a bang. Little did he know he would play a much bigger part.

He spun back over to his computer and gave a victorious laugh. The computer screen flashed **Loading Complete.**

**Welcome to HDP: Hieroglyphic Deciphering Program.**

**Please enter Access Code: **

He entered it and smiled. He then has to type in many passwords until it said:

**Welcome Dr. Valderas! Please scan object now.**

He took a scanner gun and held it over the first page of the book. It scanned it and then he saved it into the computers program files. Then he went to scan the next. It took a couple of minutes, longer then expected.

**Scanning…. Sorry unable to read page.**

" What the hell?" Mark murmured to himself. He scanned it again and it said to same thing. He walked over to the book and looked at the second page closely with a magnifying glass and gasped, " Oh my God! I don't believe it! It's impossible!"

He ran over to the phone and dialed Michael's number, he got the answering machine and as soon as it beeped said, " Michael its Mark! Listen I was over here scanning the book and I found something. I think the next page is-"

" Hello? Hello?" Mark called into the phone. He line had gone dead. " Damn phone line!" he yelled to himself. He picked up his cigarette in stress and smoked it. Then he heard something from out side the Research Office door. He put the cigarette back in the ashtray and walked over to the door. Carefully he opened it and peered out into the lighted hall. No was there and the janitor and left and hour ago. He sighed and shook his head then stepped back inside.

He walked back over to his desk and sat down in his chair.

" You know smoking is very bad for you." A woman's voice said from a dark corner of the room.

He looked up, " Who's there?"

A woman dressed in black came from the darkness. She had black hair and brown eyes. When she spoke she had an Egyptian accent. She walked gracefully towards Mark.

" Hello Mark." She said smoothly.

" Nina!" he said shocked. " What are you doing here?"

" It's time Mark." She said walking closer. " To pay me for what I have given you."

" You said you'd come. But I haven't heard from you in years. What do you want?" Mark asked.

" I hear you have a book." She said glancing over to the book in its case then back at him.

He shook his head quickly, " No! You can't take it! This is my life's work!"

Nina's eyes narrowed and she walked over to his chair. She leaned against both arms of the chair, trapping him in. Then she said angrily, " It was a part of are deal! I get what I wanted anytime I wanted! And you get what you wanted! Now I have held up my end! It is time to hold up yours!"

" No! I will not be a part of this!" Mark yelled.

Nina smiled an angry smile, " Then let be your choice. But I will get it!"

" Who are you working for, Nina? You usually don't work alone, you're hired." Mark asked.

She smiled and patted his partially bald head, " I'm sure you love to know… but too bad you'll die before you could find out." She pulled away and walked towards the book.

He stood up to stop her but she quickly turned around, with her eyes pure black. An unseen force pushed him back into the chair and held him there. She then turned around and picked up the book.

Mark struggled against the invisible resistant holding him down.

Nina walked towards the computer and took three disks from its hard drive. " I'm going to need to read it, won't I?"

She smiled while he yelled for help and for her to stop. As she was about to walk out the door she made motion with her hand, sealing his lips shut. " Kill him."

From the dark places of the room men stepped out wearing masks and black robes. There were about 10 and they all carried knives. He screamed but no one heard.

Nina waved goodbye and walked out the door.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Jimmy Eat World? Please, who is Jimmy and why is he eating the world!" Starfire asked holding up a CD cover.

" Star that's just the name of the band." Robin answered laughing.

" Oh. Well it must be a good one for you are buying the cd, yes?" She asked innocently.

" Yeah they're the best! 'Futures' is the best cd yet! You want to listen?" Robin asked. Starfire smiled widely and nodded. He took her over to a listening booth and put the headphones on her head. He then pressed play and turned it the number 3.

**_If you only once would let me_**

**_Only just one time_**

_**Then be happy with the consequence**_

_**With whatever's gonna happen tonight**_

_**Don't think we're not serious**_

_**When's it ever not**_

_**The love we make is killing its take**_

_**A game to play along**_

_**All I can say **_

_**I should of said**_

_**Can we take a ride?**_

_**Get out of this place**_

_**While we still have time**_

_**All the best DJs are saving**_

_**The slowest song for last**_

_**When the dance is through**_

_**It's me and you**_

_**Come on would it really be so bad**_

_**The things we think might be the same**_

_**But I won't fathom more**_

_**It's just not me to wear it on my sleeve**_

_**Count on the for sure**_

He watched as she started to sway lightly to the music and mouth the words, singing to herself. They had come to the Jump City Mall today just for some fun while there weren't any disturbances. In fact, there hadn't been any for quite a while now. Robin, secretly, loved these moments when he could steal long looks at Starfire without being caught.

He had known her since he was 16, he was now 18. The first day she came to Earth he had received his first kiss and she had leaned her first English word.

Flashback:

" _Where is this girl anyways?" 15 year-old Beastboy asked from the Towers couch. All members of the Titans had just arrived at their new home and had been introduced. But one was late; they had been told she was coming from off planet._

_Already Beastboy, the green shape shifter, and Cyborg, the half man half machine, had taken to each other. They had started off shy but soon the discussion moved to video games and how shocking it was the Beastboy didn't eat meat._

" _So Beastboy, do you think this alien girl is going to be hot?" Cyborg asked._

_Beastboy sighed, daydreaming, " Dude all aliens are supposed to be hot. It's just a given rule."_

" _Oh so you've seen an alien before?" Cyborg asked._

" _Well…no but she has to be right?" Beastboy said._

" _No she could be butt ugly. For all we know she could be some ugly slime monster." Cyborg reasoned._

" _No way! Wait, what if she is a dinosaur thingy?" Beastboy asked._

" _Man dinosaurs are from earth plus they're extinct." Cyborg said._

" _Have you ever been to space?" Beastboy asked._

" _No." he answered._

" _Right. So how do you know there aren't dinosaur thingy's in space?" Beastboy asked._

" _Hmmmm…hey Robin do you know what this girl looks like?" Cyborg asked their new leader._

_The masked teenager walked away from his spot leaning on the window seal. He then strode over to the couch and took a seat next to the silent and mysterious member Raven. " No I don't know what she looks like."_

" _Well have you been to space before?" Beastboy asked._

" _Yeah with Batman." Robin answered._

" _So is there a chance she might be a dinosaur thingy?" Cyborg asked._

_Robin raised an eyebrow, " Dinosaur thingy?"_

" _Yeah you know out in space." Beastboy explained._

_Robin shook his head, " There are no dinosaur thingy's in space. In fact there's no such thing as a dinosaur thingy."_

" _Ah-ha!" Cyborg said to Beastboy._

" _Sessh. Whatever. So Raven, it's Raven right, what do you think she'll look like?" Beastboy asked the hooded figure across from him._

_She looked at him, as though examining him. Then she looked back down at the book she had brought with her and continued reading._

" _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Beastboy murmured._

" _Hey look! Something is in the sky!" Cyborg called out._

" _It's a ship. Probably hers. Come on!" Robin said leading them to the main hall._

_They all went to the main hall where Robin opened the door. _

_At the door stood a 16- year old girl. She was tall and had fine curves. She had long auburn red hair that seemed magical in the sunlight. Her skin had a slightly orange tint that matched her red hair. She wore a short purple skirt and a purple tube top with a sliver chest plate. But what memorized everyone were her beautiful jade eyes. They sparkled with delight and excitement. She smiled happily as she saw them._

_And Robin realized, the moment her saw her, he had stopped breathing._

" _Hello I'm Robin the Teen Titan's leader." Robin said gathering himself. He then pointed to the other Titans and said, " This is Cyborg."_

_Cyborg smiled and said, " Hey, great to meet you."_

" _This is Beastboy." Robin pointed._

" _Hey girl! I was right you are hot." Beastboy said and Robin shook his head._

" _And this is Raven." He said pointing to her._

_Raven looked at her and then said, " Hey."_

" _Welcome to Earth. And Welcome to the Teen Titans!" Robin finished._

_Then Beastboy said, " So what's your name?"_

_The girl just stood there smiling. Then she tilted her head though confused and slightly amused._

" _I said ' what's you name?" Beastboy repeated._

_She still didn't answer and a man came up behind her. Then she said something to him in a language they couldn't understand. The man nodded and smiled._

" _Hello I am sorry we are late. I am Koriand'r's_ e_scort I am here to make sure she got here safe. She has just told me she believes you were trying to make contact with her. She apologizes for she can not speak your language." The tall man with purple robes and red hair said._

" _Oh so that's why she didn't tell us her name." Beastboy said and the man nodded. Then he sat some things that looked like bags down in the giant hall._

" _Well how long will you be staying?" Robin asked the escort._

" _I am just here to leave her in your care. In fact I should be leaving soon." The escort said._

" _Wait! She doesn't speak our language and we don't speak hers. How will we communicate?" Robin asked._

" _It is a minor problem." The escort answered._

" _Listen how am I supposed to—wait why is she looking at me that way?" Robin asked. Starfire had come closer to him. Way too close. She smiled brightly and grew closer. His attention turned to her as he said, " Listen you are getting kina close there. Do you understand? Why are you looking at me that way?"_

_Then she rested her hand on his shoulder and he said, " Um, hey. Hey cut that ou-mmmmmmm!" His voice was muffled as her lips pressed against his and Robin's eyes were wide behind his mask with shock. He felt somehtng pass between them like knowledge and something else…_

_She broke away from him and all the Titans looked at her in shock._

_She smiled and said, " Robin."_

End flashback:

It turned out that for her people to learn new languages they had to kiss someone of the culture of the language they wanted to know. She had chosen Robin. And after that her bright and cheer nature appeared and they had loved her ever since. Well, at first Beastboy had whined about Robin being chosen instead of him but then he got over it.

" You were correct! This band is truly wonderful!" Starfire cried interrupting Robin's memory.

" Told you. Come on lets go and pay for this. Then we'll go meet the others for lunch." Robin said leading them to the counter.

They paid for it and then walked out of the store. And Robin looked at Starfire.

" You really like them?" He said holding up the bag with the cd in it. Starfire nodded happily and robin placed the bag in her hands.

She looked surprised, " Why are you handing me the bag?"

" Because I want you to have the cd." Robin answered smiling.

" But you paid for it. This is your purchase I couldn't possibly-" Starfire started but Robin cut her off.

" No. I bought it for you. It's yours." He said placing a gloved hand over hers. She smiled and blushed.

" Yo! I'm hungry and we can't eat until you two get here!" Cyborg's voice yelled over both of their communicators.

" Better get going." Robin whispered. Starfire nodded and they walked towards the food court.

"It's about time!" Beastboy yelled when they arrived at the food court.

" Yeah if you two love birds need some time alone then okay but don't make me wait to eat!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin shrugged it off and said, " So what are we having?"

" Well I want Rocco's Chicken and Waffles, but these two don't agree." Cyborg said.

" I am a vegetarian! The name of the food place has the words CHICKEN AND WAFFLES in it's title! What about this does not make sense!" Beastboy yelled at Cyborg.

" Your fighting is pointless, it's a food court if you don't want to eat there find another restaurant out of the 30 that are here to eat at." Raven said rubbing her pupils.

Beastboy thought foe a moment and smiled, " Good point!"

" Chicken and Waffles here I come!" Cyborg said happily, but as he said that they all started to beep red.

" There's trouble at the Egyptian Mobile Museum!" Robin said hurriedly.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Titans, thank- you for coming. I'm Michael Smith owner of the museum " A tall man with gray and sliver hair said. His light blue eyes looked tired and forlorn. He looked as though he hadn't shaved and he had taken off his tie from his suit and his shirt was not crumpled and tired.

" What happened?" Robin asked. Mr. Smith nodded and led them into the large stone building. The building was already surrounded with police cars.

He took them away from the touring rooms, which were closed today, and lead them to the opposite part of the building. He led them down a flight of stairs and used a key card to get through a door that read **Employees Only.**

Only they were in the hallway they saw an enlarged amount of policemen along with Crime Scene Investigation tape everywhere. They were lead into a room where many policemen were taking photos and dusting for evidence.

"Earlier this morning one of workers came in to open the building. She noticed that Mr. Valderas light was on still in his office. She figured that he had pulled an all niter and had fallen asleep. When she came into the room she found it in disarray and Mr. Valderas body on the ground. He had been stabbed 75 times." Mr. Smith explained.

" That is horrible!" exclaimed Starfire who remembered meeting him the day before.

" I'm sorry for your loss but I think this is more of a police matter." Robin said.

" Well it is but considering what was stolen I thought you like to know." Mr. Smith said.

" What was stolen?" Cyborg asked.

" First a new program to decipher Hieroglyphics and, most importantly, an ancient book. Normally those things the police would handle, but it is what's in the book that made me think why you might be interested." Mr. Smith said.

" What was in the book?" Robin asked. Mr. Smith motioned them to follow him.

They were lead to a computer that was already on. Mr. Smith went to Word Processor and opened a file. " It has come to my belief that last night Mr. Valderas finished installing the program. He scanned the first page of the book and translated it into English, this is what it said:" The page then appeared on the screen. It was only a couple of words long:

**_O'Sirius Book of Spells_**

**_For those you read these pages thine soul is impious…_**

" What? You said this translated into English." Beastboy said scratching his head.

" For those who read this book your soul is sinful." Starfire said for Beastboy.

" Oh…so…what does that mean?" Beastboy asked.

" That means only evil can touch and use this book." Raven said.

" You know about early Egyptian culture?" Mr. Smith asked confused.

" No I just know a lot about dark magic." Raven said looking at him.

" Dark Magic? You've heard of this book before?" Mr. Smith asked.

Raven nodded, " Well if you want to study black magic it's supposed to be the mother of all books, but it was said to be just a legend. Thousands of years ago there was a demon named Dieresis. Dieresis fell in love with a noble woman, but then she was forced to marry the Pharaoh. To get revenge on the Pharaoh he asked the Devil to help him get control of all of Egypt. The Devil agreed but only if Dieresis were to deliver him 1,000 Egyptian souls and he agreed. But with power comes great cost. To activate the book a unique power was need. The Devil realized that Dieresis love was the greatest power of all, so he killed his love and used her blood to write the pages, the blood of the innocent. Well when it was finished the Devil gave it to Dieresis, unknown to him that because of his own selfish need for revenge his love was killed, and he used the book to set all kinds of plagues upon Egypt. He used curses to collect souls and he killed the Pharaoh. Finally he gained control of all of Egypt and went to claim his love as his bride only to find that she was killed. He was so heart broken he decided to use the book to bring her soul back from the underworld. During the middle of the ceremony a new Pharaoh discovered Dieresis and killed him. To make sure the book never fell into the wrong hands it was taken to a secret place to be kept hidden and protected. And then about 4,000 years ago it just disappeared and was never seen again…till now."

" You said only evil can touch and use the book, but I and others have touched it." Mr. Smith

Raven thought, " You have a point maybe it was cursed. I'll have to look into it more. I just know the story, doesn't mean its true."

" Right I'll stay here and question people. Titans go and look for any clues." Robin ordered. The others nodded and walked off.

Robin found a chair and sat down next to Mr. Smith. " Mr. Smith when was the last time you spoke to Mr. Valderas?"

" Last night around 2:00am." Mr. Smith replied.

" What was he doing?" Robin asked.

" Well he told me he was loading our new program into the computer and would be scanning the book soon." Mr. Smith answered.

" What did the program do?" Robin asked.

Mr. Smith smiled and said, " Well it deciphers hieroglyphics faster than ever before."

" Can you access the program now?" Robin asked.

" No. It is a safely device, you can't activate the program without it's three disks. The program is there it just won't run." Mr. Smith said solemnly.

Meanwhile…

Starfire walked carefully around the large office and found nothing. She decided to go look out in the hall of any signs of a break-in. She walked down the hallway and found nothing. Then she heard something from around the corner and went to investigate.

When she turned the corner there was only one door at the end of this hallway. She heard a noise of someone shuffling around. She quickly opened the door to find it was just a closet. But the noise was still made.. Starfire looked down and saw a tiny mouse trapped in a bucket. Starfire picked up the small-trapped mouse and put it on the ground then it scurried away. She smiled and closed the door, but when she turned around she screamed.

" Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

" Starfire calm down it's just me!" Adain said quickly.

She relaxed, " Thank X'hal it is just you, Adain."

" Um, don't mean to be rude but what are you doing in the closet?" Adain asked.

" I-I heard a noise and it was just a mouse." Starfire explained.

" Oh." He murmured.

" I am sorry about Mr. Valderas." Starfire said sympathetically

Adain sighed, " He was a great man , I hope we can catch who ever did this to him."

" Are you all right?" Starfire asked.

" I'll be fine." Adain said smiling then he took her hands in his, which made her blush. " I'm really glad you're here."

" Me too." Starfire murmured and then quickly said, " Not that I'm glad to be here under the circumstances! It's just that I- my team, the Teen Titans, are supposed to be solving the case."

Adain smiled genuinely," So I guess you'll be here a lot."

Starfire nodded, " Yes."

" So would you, maybe- I mean I don't know if this is the proper time to be asking-but" Adain started to say and Starfire smiled; he was stumbling over words too, "but would you like to-go-get-some-coffee maybe later on if that's okay with, you."

Starfire smiled widely and said teasingly, " So you like me?"

He nodded and whispered, " I like you."

" And if I were to say yes, this would be…" Starfire let it run off.

" It would be a date, yes." Adain finished.

Starfire thought for a moment and Adain said, " Unless you have a boyfriend."

Starfire shook her head, " I do not have a boyfriend."

" Alright, well that's good for me." Adain said smiling.

" Yes, I will go out on a date with you Adain. When?" Starfire answered.

" Tomorrow, if that's okay with you." Adain said.

" Alright. At 7:00." Starfire said.

" Okay then." Adain said.

" Fine." Starfire murmured then, she once again, became aware of his hands laced through hers. His eyes looked straight into hers and felt a familiar presence.

" Starfire!" Robin's voice yelled from the other side of the hall and both hands quickly pulled away from each other.

Robin came racing up to the two, " Hey we're leaving,. I've been looking everywhere for you."

" Oh! I am sorry Robin!" Starfire apologized then turned to Adain and said, " goodbye."

" Bye." Adain said still looking into her eyes.

" Bye!" Robin said irritably taking Starfire to the car. Starfire looked back to see Adain lovingly looking after her.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Dream:

_A woman. She stood alone overlooking a huge city with many lights. She was blurry Starfire noticed and she could not see the woman's face. But her clothes were odd, different from what Starfire wore. She had long black hair that went down her back._

_Starfire walked closer to the woman and the woman did not acknowledge_ _Starfire's presence. The door on the other side of the room opened making the woman turn around startled. But she relaxed as, apparently, she recognized who it was._

_It was a man, who's face Starfire could not see also. In fact she could only see images like shadows of the people and place that they were in, but she could feel emotions. The woman happily ran towards the man and threw her arms around him. Starfire felt overwhelming love. A love that consumed them both._

_He took her in his arms and kiss her passionately and then broke apart. They started to talk and Starfire knew they were disagreeing on something. The woman kept shaking her head and the man kept touching her cheek. She finally hugged him tightly and kissed him._

_He took her closer and kissed her more, like she was going to go away. He then broke away and locked the door that was behind him. He then turned around and picked the woman up in his arms and carried her over to a small bed. Then…_

End Dream:

Starfire awoke from her dream and looked around. She was in her bed and not in the room with the man and the woman. This dream was one that happened every so often. It was the same thing every time: blurry images, the feelings of love and argument. The man and woman were having a conversation, and Starfire suspected it was the same one every time. It was although the dreams kept replaying each time she had them , wanting her to know what happened during it again and again.

She shook off the dream and emerged from her covers. She put her bare feet on her carpeted floor and walked towards the door. The door slid open and she walked out into the hall. All was silent in the tower since it was , after all, 3:00am. She kept walking towards the kitchen in hopes of some relaxing tea she had grown accustomed to drinking after one of her dreams.

She was about to turn a corner when she heard a noise. She looked to were it was coming from and realized it was coming from behind Robin's door. She walked carefully towards it and put her ear to the door, all she heard was slight talking. She knocked and could hear the knock echo inside the room.

There was no answer from inside nor any hint of Robin's stirring. She figured it had been her imagination and turned from the door.

" No!" Robin's voice rang out from inside.

Starfire gasped and in fear for him rushed into the room. There in the darkness of the spacious room stood a bed with a restless teenage boy. Robin tossed and turned in his sleep.

Starfire carefully walked towards the bed, " Robin?" she whispered.

The boy did not awaken and still murmured things in his sleep.

Starfire reached the bed and noticed Robin still wore his mask over his eyes. She sat down on the edge of the bed and tapped him slightly. He did not awaken.

She put both hands on his shoulders in order to keep him still , "Robin wake up!"

All of a sudden there was a sob and the his form flung his arms around her neck and held on to her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and felt…tears?

" Robin?" she whispered .

He pulled away quickly as though realizing for the first time that she wasn't a dream, that she was in fact real. He looked at her surprised face and whispered, " I'm sorry. I thought that I was dreaming, I jus-"

She placed a hand on his cheek wiping off only a few tears that remained. " You do not need to apologize."

He nodded, " You must think I'm some kind of fraud or something. I'm not supposed to be like this, I'm supposed to be leader."

Starfire shook her head and whispered, " Even leaders have bad dreams."

" Your so kind. I don't deserve to know someone like you." Robin whispered.

" No, you deserve me." Starfire whispered, " You deserve everything you want."

Robin smiled a sad smile and placed a hand softly on her cheek and traced her face ending with brushing her lips and whispered, " Then why can I never get what I want?"

Starfire felt herself being pulled in by some unseen force and so did Robin. As their lips were about to touch Robin realized what he was doing: kissing his team member.

He quickly pulled away and looked away from her. Starfire, although he could not see, wore a surprised and hurt look on her face.

" You should be going back to bed Starfire." Robin said flatly.

She stood from the bed, knowing that she wanted to kiss him, but he didn't want to kiss her. But what she didn't see, because Robin was turned away from her, his frown and sorry eyes; he wanted it too.

She went to the door and it slid open. Starfire's heart was filled, at the moment, with anger and hurt.

" Star-" Robin said before she was out the door. He was going to say something to her but quickly changed his mind and asked, " Did you have a bad dream?"

Starfire turned to look at him , but he still wasn't looking at her. He was wondering why she had been awake also. She thought: yes for months now I've been having dreams that keep me from sleeping. But she answered, " No Robin."

Then she walked out of the room, the door closed soundlessly behind her.

Robin laid back down hardly on his bed. " I'm sorry Starfire." He whispered to know one but himself. Then he was able to fall asleep with the memory of Starfire holding him in his head.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hey! Thank you all once again for those great reviews! Yes I am aware that Robin was being a jack- donkey at the end there. Please no flames! And reviews cheer me up and make me want to write!**

**The End Part 1 was good. It sucked that Raven gave into her father, though. That was messed. Well The End Part 2 is on Saturday the 9 at 8:00pm on Cartoon Network.**

**Do any of you watch Big Brother? It just premiered Thursday. I like that show! And it's really the only reality TV show that I like.**

**Well till next time,**

**Hailey **


	3. Nina

Thank-you all for the awesome reviews! And without further ado here is Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen Titans- but I'm working on it.

**Chapter 3: Nina**

Sunlight filled the streets of Jump City and soon approached Titans Tower. But somewhere within the newly lighted city a woman walked towards a building. The building in which she was about to enter was abandoned and old. It's cobwebs seemed endless and the rust grew on the metal framework. Sunlight barely ever reached the inside of this building, but today it would come alive once more.

The woman crept into the building using the only unlocked door. Her long black hair was worn in a high ponytail. Her brown eyes shined with twisted delight, but her lips stayed straight, never forming a smile. As usual she wore all black, from her black jeans to a black shirt that had no backing, with a black leather jacket. Her fingers slid across dusty pipes, careless of any dust getting on her fingertips. She climbed up some old steal stairs and her high heels clicked softly as she did so.

She made her way down the top balcony overlooking the first floor and entered what used to be an office. There a figure stood with its back turned to an old out-of service fireplace. She leaned against the doorframe waiting for the figure to turn and speak.

It did so almost immediately and overlooked her, " Hello Nina."

" Hello back." She said with her Egyptian accent escaping her lips.

" It's been a long time, you've changed since I've seen you last." It said.

Nina shrugged, " Yeah well style changes. You know how it is."

" Do you have the book and the program?" the figure asked.

Nina nodded and from nowhere both items appeared before his feet, " Does this fit your request?"

" Yes." The figure answered picking both items up and handing Nina a bag full of money.

The figure wore a cape that covered its body. And it walked over to Nina. " I've have a task for you, Nina."

Nina's straight face turned into a devious smile, " You're an old friend, but even old friends I charge."

The figure held out fifty 100-dollar bills. And Nina shook her head, " 5,000 dollars? That will only get you a small robbery."

The figure nodded, " It's all I'll be needing for the time being, as I'll be needing you more you will get paid higher and higher."

Nina nodded and took the money, " What do you what, exactly?"

It handed her 1,000 dollars more and said, " I need you to give a message."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The rays from the sun awoke Starfire. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The faint black circles that lined the bottom of her eyes had gotten a little bigger this morning. She made her bed and walked over to her nightstand. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Last night was…

Last night was a mistake and Robin made that clear. She had made the mistake of believing that he wanted her the same way she wanted him. She had been naïve again, mistaking a good friendship for something more. Stupid and naïve She hated being this way. She didn't like when she said the wrong thing or did the wrong thing because she didn't understand the culture. And now what must Robin think of her?

He probably laughed after she had left and shook his head in disapproval. To imagine Starfire almost kissing him! Well thought was…hilarious! Funny enough to be a movie! He probably tilted his head back and laughed at her foolishness. Such a silly girl! With such silly feelings towards him! He might even be disgusted at the thought of kissing her, let alone loving her!

Maybe he thought she was confused again. Confusing a love of a friend for something more. Was she? Robin had never given any signs that he wanted to be with her too. Maybe she was just making up things like him looking at her, him sitting close to her on the roof, he liking dancing with her prom. Maybe he wasn't even jealous when she said she was going to get married to the blob thing when her sister had commanded. Maybe he was just being a concerned friend. Maybe he cared about her enough to save her from a horrible loveless marriage but not enough to date her or have any romantic feelings towards her. Maybe he wouldn't miss her that much if she had left when he sister was here…

No, he would miss her. He'd miss her friendship. _Friend._ She loved that word when she had first learned it and had wanted everyone to be her friend. Now she hated that damn word.

Starfire sighed; she didn't want to think about last night. When she thought back to it made her stomach drop and made her want to scream. She walked away from the mirror and headed for the shower.

The shower relaxed her. And right now she just never wanted to think again.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Thoughts. They betray you. Never think- you'll just end up being screwed.

Robin flung another fist at the punching bad in front of him. And then he hit it again and again and again. Finally the bag dropped from its chain as though a plea for him to stop beating the shit out of it and deal with his problems in a non-violent way.

Robin slid to the ground and banged his head against a couple of floor mats behind him. How could he have been so stupid! The girl of his dreams was there right in front him! She was about to kiss him for the love of god! And what does he do? He pulled away! What retard pulls away? He should be put in jail or some metal hospital. Even an old folks home! Just somewhere were they torture you so he wouldn't feel the pain he felt at that moment.

No he deserved to feel it along with the embarrassment, anger, and regret he currently felt. He hated this. He hated not being able to show how he really felt to Starfire. For if he could he'd go to her room throw his hands around her waist and beg for forgiveness. No, if he could show her how he really felt he would've kissed her last night and would be kissing her now and holding her and whispering that he loved her and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen into her ear. But no, he was here after making a total and complete ass of himself.

No, ass wouldn't be the word. Jackass would be a better word. What did Starfire think of him right now? She hated him. She wanted him to burn alive. She wants to hit him with a mallet. He probably made her cry. He probably broke her heart. She might never forgive him. She may never talk to him ever again. But no, she was Starfire. Starfire didn't think that way…well at least him being dead the other things were probably true. Even if she didn't think of him being physically hurt over what he did, he deserved it and wanted it if it'd make last night just go away.

What was he supposed to do? Kiss her would've been good, no it would've been wonderful. But he was the leader. He was her leader. Like sleeping with the boss- it was just not done. He had been raised this way. Batman, Bruce Wayne, always told him romantic relationship in their business would always end in tragedy. And Bruce should know he had his fare share of losses. If Robin allowed himself and Starfire to be more than just friends who knows what might happen? He knew what might. She would be put in more danger than she was in on a daily basis. He might die and she would be left all alone. She might die- and he'd be just as good as dead. It's not like they could get married and have children. Come on. How could you be a superhero, but have a separate life too? It just didn't work that way. And kids, they'd always be in danger. His team. He had to think about that to. God forbid anything bad ever happen between him and Starfire, like a nasty break up, there would be tension. The team might think he valued his life over theirs… that would be true. Starfire would be his girlfriend he would love her. He wouldn't send her out in danger with the others, he'd keep her safe, protect her more and in the end another teammate would be hurt. He couldn't go further with Starfire than just being her friend.

But God, he wanted to. He wanted to so much.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Breakfast y'all!" Cyborg said cheerfully setting plates down on the kitchen table.

" Waffles…again?" Raven asked looking at the waffles.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes, " Yes waffles."

" Well alright." Raven said normally slowly getting a waffle.

Cyborg put on a hurt/angry face. " If you don't waffles then don't eat em'!"

" I didn't say I didn't waffles." Raven said defensively.

" Well don't cause if you want something else you just go ahead and make breakfast." Cyborg said nose up in the air.

" Aw Cy! You know Raven couldn't cook to safe her life!" Beastboy said smiling taking a seat next to Raven.

A black aurora surrounded Raven's plate of waffles. It floated up and hit Beastboy in the face.

Beastboy cleared the waffles off his face and looked at Raven," Excuse me for being honest!" Raven just narrowed her eyes and looked away.

The doors slid open and Robin walked into the room.

" Well morning Robin! I have some waffles with your name on them!" Cyborg called out, but Robin didn't say anything and poured himself coffee and sat down at the table.

" Hey Robin!" Beastboy called out but Robin didn't seem to hear him. " Robin!"

Robin looked up at Beastboy, " Yeah?"

" Uh, want some tofu eggs?" Beastboy said holding up a plate of green eggs.

Robin shook his head, " No." then he took a sip of his coffee.

" Robin what's wrong man?" Cyborg asked while his mouth was full of waffles.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he looked at Cyborg, " Nothing."

Cyborg swallowed hard and backed down, " I'm just gonna leave it alone."

The doors again, slid open revealing Starfire. She smiled happily and walked over to the table. Unfortunately and much to her dismay the only open seat was next to Robin. Her stomach dropped and she felt her cheeks slightly redden. Robin also noticed the only empty seat next to him and behind his mask his eye widened. Would she sit next to him after what happened?

But Starfire kept smiling, took a gulp and sat down next to the Titans leader as usual. She said good morning to the others and took some waffles and put them on the plate. As hard as she tried she knew the Titans were looking at her with confusion. She wasn't talking as much.

Starfire turned to Robin, " Good morning Robin." She said as cheerfully as possible. The others had suspected something weird going on between the two of them because normally the had at least a few words at breakfast, so when Starfire said this they all looked at Robin to see his reaction.

Robin was surprised she spoke to him in a normal manner. Maybe she was just pretending last night didn't happen for the sake of appearance. She was, for she just kept smiling as normal. " Morning Star." Robin said back much to the other Titans relief. Or maybe Starfire had forgotten? Nah.

As the others went back to talking like normal Robin and Starfire avoided having conversation with each other by talking with other teammates. Raven and Starfire discussed possibly working on meditation later in the after noon while Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin made bets at who had actually defeated the Game Station Game: Mad Racers 3000 the first time.

Then Beastboy remembered his eggs. He turned to Starfire and held up the plate, " Want some eggs?"

Starfire looked at the green eggs, " Are those tofu eggs?'

" Yeah! Want some!" Beastboy said happily. Behind him Cyborg waved his arms wildly to get Star's attention and then made a ' No! Don't do it' motion.

Starfire turned as green as the eggs and said quickly, " No thank-you I'm quite full from my last encounter. Excuse me I need air." Then she rose quickly and ran towards the roof.

Beastboy shrugged and turned back to talking to Cyborg. Robin stood and followed Starfire. No one noticed but Raven and she didn't mention it. They needed to be alone.

Starfire overlooked the water surrounding the T- shaped tower. She took a deep breath and sighed. Tofu eggs----ewwww.

The door to the roof opened. Starfire turned to see Robin looking at her and she turned back to face the water.

She hoped he would just go away but soon he was standing right next to her. There was silence for a few minutes and then he looked at her apologetically and said, " Star about last night I-"

Starfire held up her hand, " No Robin it is fine. You are right, that was a mistake. We were both tired and we were both not fully aware of what we were doing. I trust that it was just us getting caught up. It will not happen again."

Robin was a little dumbfounded at what she just said. He was also hurt. He wanted to tell her it was far from a mistake, they weren't just caught up in the moment, and he had been fully aware about how he felt towards her, and that her wanted to kiss her. But instead he said, " Yeah. I- yeah."

There was more silence and then the roof's door again opened. Cyborg appeared and said, " Robin we just got some information! You better come look at this! You too Star!"

Robin looked at Starfire and followed Cyborg inside. As soon as they were gone Starfire let some tears that had welled up behind her eyes, during her speech and the silent moment, fall down her cheeks. She shuddered and wiped them away. He had agreed with her not objected. She didn't mean a word of it.

She then walked into Titans Tower, hiding any evidence of tears.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" _Michael its Mark! Listen I was over here scanning the book and I found something. I think the next page is-"_

" That's when the message ended." Cyborg.

" That's odd. Where any of the phone lines cut?" Robin asked.

Cyborg his head, " That's the weird thing. None of the phone lines were cut. However, records from the phone company do show that for exactly 45 seconds at 2:15 am the night Valderas was killed that the whole building went out of service. And the company said they had not shut it off nor was any other building in the area shut off."

" Then how is it possible?" asked Beastboy.

" I don't know."Cyborg answered.

All five Titans sat on the couch except for Cyborg who stood playing the message.

" There is something else," Cyborg informed them, " I was able to get the security video from the office the night he died."

" And what does that consist of?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg nodded and played the tape. There was Mr. Valderas sitting at his desk, next him looking at the book and computer and getting excited. The camera then showed him oh the phone and by the look Mr. Valderas' face something was happening. Then all went black. When the camera came back on he was on the ground- dead. The part when they saw the mutilated body made Starfire cringe.

" Interesting..." Robin murmured. " Apparently he discovered something about the book."

" But someone or something killed him before he could tell anyone and took the book." Raven finished.

" But who?" Beastboy asked. " There's no one on the tape. And the only entry way into the room is through the door and we couldn't see anyone."

" Right. Cyborg play it again.' Robin ordered.

They all looked very carefully until Starfire yelled out, " In the corner."

All the Titans looked at her. " Cyborg concentrate on the right corner." Cyborg did as he was told.

" I don't see anything." Cyborg said looking into the dark corner of the cameras focus.

" Wait! I do see something! Zoom in!" Robin ordered.

Cyborg zoomed in and used the computer to put more light into the corner. Suddenly a face formed in the darkness and with more zooming in the Titans saw a woman's face clearly.

" So that's who we're looking for?" Beastboy asked.

" Yes." Robin answered.

" She doesn't look evil." Cyborg suggested, " Actually she's hot."

" That doesn't matter. Raven what do you think?" Robin asked.

" She might be a demon in human form. But then again the book, when she took it, might have not been cursed. I'm sure by now whoever she is had cursed it." Raven answered.

" So it's impossible for us to touch it? So if you do find it we can't take it?" Beastboy asked.

Raven looked out the window, " No I can touch it."

" Oh." Beastboy said quietly.

" Mr. Valderas found something, yes?" Starfire asked.

" She's right," Cyborg, concurred, " The massage said he found something on the next page. And since the computer already had the first page he must've meant the second page. Wonder why he didn't scan it."

" He might've died before he got a chance." Beastboy said.

" Maybe…" Robin murmured. " Alright Cyborg and Beastboy Mr. Smith said that the computer had the program that was stolen already loaded into it, but you couldn't run it without its three disks. Go and get the computer and see if you can hack into the program. Starfire and I will look through police records for this woman, to see if she had any previous crimes, and Raven try to get as much information on the book as possible, she must've wanted it for a reason." 

As soon as he had given the orders the room flashed with red. Robin ran to the computer, " It's her."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

People ran from Jump City Bank with astonishing speed. Even the old fat bank teller and no problem running faster than a car. Windows broke and their shattered pieces fell loudly to the ground.

Inside no one was left but one person. She wore black pants and a backless black shirt covered by a black leather jacket and of course this all went with her black hair. She smiled at her work and then turned to the vault. She lifted her hands and from her fingertips black light came. It wrapped around each vault lock and then exploded, letting the vault doors swing wide open. She was quick in putting the money away in bags.

She carried the bags towards the front door and set them by her feet. This was much too easy for her abilities.

" Stop right there!" a voice yelled at her.

She cast shrewd look towards the bank doors. Five teenagers blocked her way and they were all in fighting position.

She laughed, " Oh, look a bunch of teenagers are here to stop me."

" Yeah and we going to kick your ass." Robin said launching at her.

He swung and just hit air. When he turned to see where she had gone. The Titans looked around confused.

" Looking for me?" her voice called from the right side of them.

" Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

And with that all five of them attacked. Starfire threw star bolts, while Cyborg used his sonic cannon. But the woman easily made a force shield protecting herself. She then let it go and it knocked Cyborg and Starfire to the ground.

Beastboy turned in a dinosaur and went after her but she just smiled and flicked her hand. Streams of black vines came from the ground and pulled Beastboy down. He struggled against them, turning into many animals, but they held him to the floor.

Raven floated in front of her. " I see you can do magic." And with that threw a huge desk at her. But as soon as the desk hit the woman the woman disappeared.

Raven stopped for a second wondering what had happened then she heard a voice behind her say, " Yes you should see what tricks I can play." Raven turned around and was met by the woman.

" Sichiaka granger seesa." The woman chanted and black covered Raven. When it uncovered her Raven fell to the ground. Raven looked angry and rose to attack the woman. She tried moving a chair with her magic and couldn't. She looked bewildered at the woman in front of her.

The woman smiled, " I put you out of service for a while." She then noticed Cyborg and Starfire starting to get up. She smiled and pointed at all three of them," Stay." And they couldn't move.

" Oh, you clever boy." She whispered. She then quickly faced backwards to look at Robin who was about to hit her with his bo-staff. His bo-staff then went wild in his hands and started hitting its owner, and then it melted into dust.

" Did you really think that you could defeat me with a mere stick?" she said calmly. She then bent her hand together and raised Robin up into the air without her ever even touching his skin. " So you're the Teen Titans. I thought it's be more of a challenge."

She then turned her head quickly to another man, who had come into the building in all the commotion and tried to steal the bags of money. Her eyes turned black and she said angrily, " Do not touch my money!" she then, with her free hand. Sent black thunderbolts at him and s fired him into nothing more than dust.

She turned back to Robin, " No were where we?" With that she threw him forcefully against a wall.

" Who are you!" he said angrily.

She smiled at the fallen Boy Wonder, " I'm Nina." Then smoke covered the room making it impossible to see. When the smoke cleared the bags of money and Nina were gone. But part of the message had been received: they knew her name.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" I can't believe it!" Robin said angrily slamming his fist upon a poor unsuspecting table. It hand been a few hours since the battle with Nina. They were now gathered together after recovering from the harsh attack, but Robin's anger grew.

" Yo, Rob calm down man." Cyborg said as soothingly as possible to his angry leader.

" Sometimes we lose, Robin can't help it." Beastboy followed.

" Yeah we lose, but we normally don't get our Asses kicked!" Robin shouted.

" Robin please…" Starfire murmured. He looked at her and regained his composure.

" Sorry." He apologized to all of them.

" It's alright." Raven answered. " We were only defeated because she was using magic."

" So that's what that was?" Beastboy asked.

Raven nodded, " Yes. It was black magic, I should've recognize it."

"Was she a demon?" Robin asked.

" That's the thing: she isn't. If she were a demon I would've sensed it. I don't even know if she could be called a witch." Raven answered.

" Why could she not be called a witch?" Starfire asked.

" The magic, it's too old. Even I haven't heard of the incantation she used to take my powers away." Raven answered.

" Have your powers returned?" Robin asked concerned.

Raven lifted up a pale hand. She closed her eyes and the hand slightly shone with black aurora. " I'm regaining my strength."

Robin sat down on the u-shaped couch along with his fellow team members, " It seems odd. Why would she rob a bank?"

" Um…she was broke." Beastboy suggested.

Raven shook her head, " Robin's got a point. I don't think it was just a random thing. There's something going on."

" Please, did you learn anything about this woman?" Starfire asked.

" Yeah, her name is Nina." Robin answered.

" We should try to find as much information as possible." Cyborg suggested.

Robin nodded you're right, " Cyborg and Beastboy try to hack into the program, Raven keep on searching for information on the book, Starfire help Raven, and I will go to the research room to try to find information on Nina."

All Titans walked off and went to their duties. Starfire followed Raven into her room. The door closed quietly behind them. The room was dark and the was circular bed against one wall, bookshelves full of old looking book lined the walls. There was a small desk in one corner with various objects laid upon it. And at the end of the bed there was a small chest that, assumingly, held more books. And of course there was a closet.

Raven went straight to a bookshelf and started to search for a book, while Starfire explored the room. She went over to the desk and saw a small hand mirror. She smiled; who thought Raven would have a mirror. She picked it up and looked at herself. At first her reflection peered back at her, but then the mirror turned black and started to swirl.

The mirror then floated out of Starfire's hand and landed in Raven's who quickly hid it in her cloak. She looked annoyed at Starfire, " Don't touch that. In fact- don't touch anything."

Starfire blushed and nodded. She walked over to Raven. Raven held up a few books, " Well lets start searching."

An hour later Starfire looked up at a small round alarm clock that was on the desk. **6:30pm **it read. Starfire gulped and remembered her date at 7:00pm with Adain.

" Um…Raven?" Starfire asked quietly.

Raven didn't look up at her but raised an eyebrow while reading, " What?"

" I-um- well I-um" Starfire shuddered.

Raven sighed an annoyed sigh and looked up, " Spit it out."

" I have a date at 7:00pm…" Starfire whispered so softly that Raven almost didn't hear her.

Raven's eyes widened for a second and then she went back to normal, " With who?"

" Well Adain, whom I met at the museum and is quite nice, well he asked me on a date and accepted. But I understand if you do not want me to go for we are busy and this is more important and-" Starfire was cut off.

" Go." Raven said motionlessly.

" Go?" Starfire repeated as a question.

" Yes, one of us might as well have some fun. Plus I could do this by myself. Don't hug me!" Raven answered

" Oh! Alright then I will go!" Starfire said happily clapping her hands. " But do I tell Robin?"

Raven thought, " I think you better."

Starfire nodded and stood up. She walked towards the door and turned back before leaving, " Thank-you friend Raven."

Raven nodded and Starfire left, the doors closed behind her. Raven went back to reading and murmured to herself, " Robin you'd better tell her how you really feel."

A half hour later Starfire emerged from her room. She wore jean bell-bottoms and a red t-shirt that showed her stomach and said Von Dutch. Her hair was in a half ponytail and she wore Vans on her feet. She was happy with herself. She had picked these civilian clothes up a while ago at the mall.

She walked down the hallway and knocked on a door that said Research Room.

" Come in." Robin's voice said from the inside.

" Um…Robin?" Starfire asked.

He turned around and his eyes widened. She was beautiful. But why?

" Hey Starfire." He said unsurely.

" Robin I have come to inform you that I will be gone for a few hours. Raven gave me permission to leave our assignment for a while." Starfire said a little nervously. She wasn't nervous about the date, just about telling Robin.

" Where are you going?" Robin asked with raised eyebrow.

" On a date with Adain." Starfire said quickly.

" What!" Robin said angrily.

" Well he asked me to go, and I said yes." Starfire said.

" Why are you going to go with _him_?" Robin said.

Starfire felt offended and said defensively, " Because I wish to!"

" Well I'm telling you can't go." Robin said sternly.

Starfire stood agape at him and then said, " You have no power to do that. I think you're just jealous!"

" I am not jealous! You know what- I actually- no, just go! Go off with your new boyfriend! I don't care! I really don't! What you do with him is your business." Robin said turning away from her.

Starfire shook her head sadly and walked to the door and whispered, " If you don't care, then I will go." Then she walked out.

She walked down the hallway and a single tear slipped down her face. He didn't care. He said it. Maybe she was secretly hoping that when she told him that he would say that he really did care and that he loved her the same way she loved him. _Foolish thoughts again, Starfire. Your so naïve. Oh well, Adain does care._

" Starfire! Someone is here for you!" Cyborg called out. Starfire wiped off her sad face and put on a cheerful attitude and went to meet Adain.

When she arrived at the door Adain stood smiling.

" Hi." He said. " You look great."

Starfire smiled and blushed, " Thank-you so do you."

" What time will you have her home by?" Cyborg asked in a brotherly way.

" Um, 10:00." Adain answered.

" Good answer." Cyborg said then he asked, " Do you have a car?"

Adain nodded nervously, " Yes, sir, I do."

" Does it have seatbelts, airbags?" Cyborg asked.

" Yes sir." Adain answered. Apparently Cyborg was finding it amusing Adain was calling him sir.

" Here are my rules," Cyborg said, " You will drive at 45 miles per hour and I don't care if the sign says 60. You will not speed or break any laws. There will be no frat party or any kind-of house party. If you go to a movie you will not make out. You will not touch her in any improper places. You will be back at 10:00pm if your any later I will break a bone, and it'll be yours."

Adain was clearly afraid of the maniacal man in front of him and nodded, " Ye-yes sir." Leave it to Cyborg to make a 23 year-old man afraid-very afraid.

" Cyborg." Starfire said warningly.

" Alright you guys can go." Cyborg said and Starfire gave him a quick hug and walked out the door.

But before Adain could too leave Cyborg held him back and whispered, " If you break her heart I'll break you neck." Adain gulped and nodded. And Cyborg patted him on the back.

As they got into the car Cyborg yelled, " Have a good time y'all!"

As soon as the Towers door closed Beastboy came out from his hiding spot laughing hysterically. He slapped Cyborg's hand and Cyborg laughed too.

" Here's your five bucks. I never thought you would actually make him shake." Beastboy said laughing.

Cyborg smiled and said, " It's what I do,."

" So, did you actually mean it?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg then got a serious face on, " Every damn word."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Love-it makes people do the most incredibly stupid things. But can you blame them? Like someone losing their sight, their vision is impaired. Love is constantly making a fool of itself . You can never say anything at the right time and when you do say what you mean to say it doesn't come out the way you meant it. Love is constantly running into walls because it is so quick it ignores where it is going. Love is an accident, and usually was not meant to happen at the time that it did in fact happen. Love is scared it runs at the first opportune moment, but for it to only find that it did not mean to run off in the first place. Love is constantly screwing up- because whether love meant it or not it accidentally said the wrong thing when it meant to say the right. Love is constantly giving apologizes, and, love truly means it.

He was a fool. No he was a word he could not even say because what he was, was so horrible there wasn't even a word in the English language that could describe him. He was Robin. There's a word for you. He was Robin and he felt terrible.

He hadn't meant what he said to Starfire. It was all just jealously, like she pointed out. The fact was he loved her and he had meant to tell her that ;but, unfortunately for him it came out as anger. He wasn't angry at her, he could never be He was angry at himself. So now he sat. She had gone on the date. He had heard the car leave the driveway. And she only left…because he told her to.

He sat staring ,continually, at the computer screen. It had been at least 20 minutes since she left, but it felt like eternity. So he sat staring and clicking buttons on his computer. Anyone who would come across him would think he was the living dead. His gloves were off and his hair a mess from his hands running through it. His mask was lopsided and he leaned one hand on his cheek.

He sighed. Her face, he hadn't seen it. He couldn't bear to see it not after what he said to her. That made it two times in one day he had hurt the woman he loved. Kinda makes you wonder: how in the hell do you do that! Don't worry, it was the same question running through his mind.

Finally he found what he was looking for and scribbled a name and address on a piece of paper. He fixed himself up and got out of his chair to leave when raven came into the room. He sighed and sat back down again.

" Hey Raven." He murmured.

" Where are you going?" Raven asked.

" Just too see an old friend." Robin answered.

" Did she come to tell you?" Raven asked.

Robin nodded, " Yeah."

Raven leaned against a wall, " And?"

Robin sighed. She was like his sister and he her brother. And she knew him better than he knew himself. " I yelled at her. And hurt her feelings."

Raven didn't say anything malicious and just thought and then said, " I thought that was you." And she said no more.

Robin stood, " Listen I should be going."

Raven nodded and walked back towards the door but before she left said, " Robin—just a word of advice: tell Starfire how you feel. Because one day she won't be there anymore." Then she left just as quietly as she had come.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" So did you like the movie?" Adain asked as they walked out of the theater.

" Oh yes! It was very enjoyable." Starfire said happily as she commented upon Mr. And Mrs. Smith.

The night was clear and every star was out in the sky. Adain wore black pants and a red t-shirt. He had been a perfect gentleman. He let her pick the movie. He had let her get as many candies as she wanted. He then opened every door for her and complemented her on her outfit too.

" Come on. I want to show you something." Adain said.

" Alright. " Starfire said.

They walked towards the pier and Adain slowly laced his hand through hers. He then looked at her for an answer. The smile she returned meant yes.

She blushed as she became more aware of his hands in hers. And her smile grew. When he stopped she looked at him.

" I need you to close you eyes." He said. Starfire nodded and closed her eyes. He took her hand once more.

" Where are we going?" she giggled.

" Well were here so open your eyes." Adain said happily.

Starfire opened them and gasped. They stood on a long wooden pier. It was tall and was held up by several wooden poles. The stars reflected off the dark blue water. From here she could see the whole city. The lights from the buildings made a reddish-orange glow in the night's sky. It was beautiful.

" It's wonderful." She whispered.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. " I thought you might like it."

She turned to him. " Are you perfect?" She asked teasingly.

He smiled teasingly, " Well I do have my faults. I'm glad you said yes."

Starfire smiled even brighter, " I am glad I said yes too."

" I knew you were going to be different from other girls when I first met you Starfire. But I was afraid to ask you out because I thought that Robin guy might be your boyfriend." Adain said.

Starfire shook her head, " We're just friends."

" He did seem, well, jealous." Adain said quietly.

" Don't worry." Starfire said quietly.

Somewhere off in the distance music started to play. Starfire looked down the pier to see an old man in his food stand, closing up for the night, and playing a record.

Adain saw Starfire staring and asked, " Would you like to dance?"

Starfire nodded, " Yes."

He bowed, which made Starfire giggle. But then he gently took her into his arms. At first Starfire was a bit nervous but then she calmed down and let her head fall comfortably onto his shoulder. And with that they swayed to the music.

_I'll be seeing you_

_In all the old familiar places_

_That this heart of mine embraces_

_All day through._

_In that small cafe;_

_The park across the way;_

_The children's carousel;_

_The chestnut trees;_

_The wishin' well._

_I'll be seeing you_

_In every lovely summer's day;_

_In every thing that's light and gay._

_I'll always think of you that way._

Starfire let herself slide into him and fall away from herself. " This feels—familiar-nice."

She felt Adain nod and him sigh contently, " Yes, this feels right."

He dipped her and then slowly brought her back to him and then they swayed again.

_I'll find you_

_In the morning sun_

_And when the night is new._

_I'll be looking at the moon,_

_But I'll be seeing you._

_I'll be seeing you_

_In every lovely summer's day;_

_In every thing that's light and gay._

_I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you_

_In the morning sun_

_And when the night is new._

_I'll be looking at the moon,_

_But I'll be seeing you._

The song closed slowly. Starfire looked into his light blue eyes as he stared into her jade eyes. Then there was an invisible force again, pulling them closer. And then their lips touched softly. The kiss was something. It was like everything was right and everything was good. It made Starfire go to Cloud 9 and she never wanted to come down. But, because air supply was low, they broke apart.

" Wow." She whispered.

Adain then, with her still in his arms, leaned to her ear and whispered, " I've never felt this way before."

Then he looked at her one more before their lips met again. And it was like fireworks going off.

Starfire knew what she felt—love. She had felt it before with Robin and she still did love Robin, but found herself falling in love with the man in front of her. She always thought that there was one person in the entire world for someone, but maybe that just wasn't true.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Motorcycle headlights came upon a dark alley. The sound of the engine stopped and it's owner stepped off the bike. Robin took off his helmet and fixed his hair and headed for a wooden door across from where he parked.

He knocked three times. And as slit in the door opened revealing a pair of eyes.

" Oye! What do you want?" a English accent came from inside.

" I need to speak with Anthony." Robin answered.

The pair of eyes looked him over and then the slit closed. The door opened and let light out onto the alleyway. A big brusque man taller than Robin opened the door and motioned him to follow. Inside there was several tables filled with odd-looking things that seemed to be creatures talking to each other.

The man stopped at a metal door and opened it. Inside this room was nothing except bare walls and a long velvet curtain that hid part of the room. Outside the curtain stood a woman dressed in a black leotard. She would seem like a normal human except she had blue skin and black hair. She had what seemed like small jewels that dotted her eyes.

She looked at the two men and said in a deep voice, " Yes?"

" He wants to see Anthony." Answered the man.

The woman shook her head, " I'm sorry Anthony isn't seeing _anyone_."

" I'm sure he'll want to see me." Robin said clearly.

" I'm sorry sir but you'll have to leave." The woman said.

" No!" a voice called from behind the curtain. " Let him enter."

The woman nodded and pulled back the curtain, allowing Robin and the man through.

In a chair sat a hunched old man with a long gray beard. He wore a long golden robe and wore a pair of reading glasses and looked sternly at a chess table.

Without looking up the man said with aged voice, " Hello Robin. Sit down." Robin did so sitting in another chair across from the old man.

" So what did I do to get a visit from Master Bruce Wayne's heir?" the old man asked. " Is he dead yet?"

Robin chuckled. It was an old joke. Anthony and Bruce had been friend s for a long time. Anthony had once been a villain but with Bruce's help was now harmless.

" No he's not dead." Robin answered.

" Then tell me young man, why have you come?" the old man asked still not looking up

" You used to be an assassin hire, correct?" Robin asked.

" Yes." The old man answered.

" Then do you know anyone by the name of Nina?" Robin asked.

The old man looked up sharply at Robin. And then looked at the other two, " Leave us." He ordered. The two nodded and left the room. The old man sat back down into his chair and asked with narrowed eyes, " What do you know about Nina?"

" Actually I wanted to know what you do." Robin answered.

" She's been bothering you?" Anthony asked.

" Yeah."

The old man stroked his beard and said, " Well that's odd she normally doesn't fight…humans."

" So you do know her." Robin stated.

" Yes but I never hired her." The man answered.

" Tell me about her." Robin said.

The old man nodded and said, " Nina is different from other assassins. She, well, she's an immortal. She can't die. In fact I believe she's over 4,000 years old. She deals with affairs in--- mystical things."

Robin nodded, " So she is an assassin?"

" Oh no," the man answered, " She is a Dealer. One of very few still left today."

" What's a Dealer?" Robin asked.

The old man coughed and said, " A Dealer makes deals. Normally demons, sometimes humans, want something so they come to her. Nina has powers and knows quite a great deal about black magic. She'll grant them what they desire in return for money or other things. But she normally doesn't bother humans, she doesn't think much of them. She also tends to stay under the radar. Tell me, Robin, how did you come in contact with her."

" She stole a ancient book and a program from a local museum and then robbed a bank." Robin answered.

Anthony thought for a moment, " A book you say? It seems, someone, has hired her to steal it for them."

Robin nodded, " Yeah but that doesn't explain the bank."

Anthony again thought, " She's calling attention to herself."

" What?"

" She wants to be known to you for some reason. I think this goes past Nina herself." The old man said.

Robin nodded understanding , " So whoever hired Nina wants me to pay attention to what she does."

" Not what she does, what she has to give." The old man answered. " Let me see you hand."

Robin narrowed his eyes but took off his glove and gave his hand. The old man traced it carefully and said, " Be careful Robin. There are secrets everywhere. And soon—soon something will come." The old man let go of Robin's hand and said, " It is time for you to go."

Robin stood and nodded, " Thank-you."

" Good luck Robin." The old man said sincerely ,then Robin left.

The old man slouched down and removed his glasses. Then he said solemnly, " I have repaid you. He has learned what you needed him to know. So go now and tell your master the task is complete."

A woman's hand landed on his shoulder. And from the darkness Nina emerged smiling. " Wonderful."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay I left you guys off here! And when I said Nina is an immortal I DID NOT mean she is a vampire just that she can live forever. Once again thanks for all of the great reviews on the last chapter! Please review on this one! It makes me happy and want to write when I get them!. And please no flames.**

**Well The End Part 2 was really good, with a lot of hints at Rob/Star. I hope the End 3 will be just as good! It airs Sat July 16 at 8:00pm on Cartoon Network**

**Harry Potter comes out tomorrow! OMG I am so excited I've been waiting for the book for like ever! And J.K. Rowling is a great writer!**

**Well till next time,**

**Hailey**


	4. A Torn Heart and The Mysterious Book

I am very ,very sorry for the late post. And please excuse any spelling or grammar errors .Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are so awesome. So here is Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

**Chapter 4: A Torn Heart and The Mysterious Book**

_She stood in a great chamber. It was brightly lit with torches and there was no furniture, just golden chairs. People whom she did not know lined the walls quietly and obediently, like a jury silent for it's judge. There was something of great importance happening. Although they were silent the people on the wall looked slightly anxious. She knew why: today was the decision. She hoped that he would change his mind. She hoped he could see that this wasn't right. This was not how it was supposed to be._

_The people on the walls bowed and she also bowed as a man of great importance walked into the room and sat on a golden chair. He was king. Then a woman was brought up in front of him. The woman had long brown hair unlike her long black hair. The woman kneeled in front of the King and the King motioned her to rise. He told something to the whole chamber. The brown haired woman was not really a browned haired woman, she knew, for one strand of red fell from the wig._

_The woman with the brown hair looked at the woman with the black hair and smirked smugly. She felt only hatred, anger, and jealously towards the red haired woman. The black haired woman's eye narrowed at the red haired woman. It was not fair! She deserved it! It was hers, everything was hers!_

_People clapped and cheered as the king finished and the red haired woman smiled brightly. The red haired woman knew she had won . The King arose and pointed to a door. It opened and guards led out a man to go to the woman._

_He looked at her, the black haired woman, with great remorse and longing no one else seemed to notice, except the red haired woman that could care less. His eyes bore into hers as he walked towards the other woman. He loved her, she knew and she loved him. Every fiber in her being wanted to run and kiss him and to hold him and to never let go. But she was mindful of her audience and their presence and stayed still, looking on with great sadness. _

_The man reached the woman. The red haired woman hurriedly kissed him. It was more forcefully. She pulled back and smiled. The black haired woman could take no more, and silently walked to the back to the room._

_Both the man and red haired woman minutes later walked to the back of the room where the great doors were. As they pasted the black haired woman the red haired woman smiled wickedly._

" _Too bad Iris." She whispered meanly as she boasted. Anger filled her veins. She knew what she was going to do to make the red haired woman pay. _

Starfire bolted up from her dream. The great chamber had disappeared and was replaced by the familiarly of her own room. She breathed heavily. The dream had been intense. The dream….

There was a NAME!

For the first time in the same dream she had before a name was said. This hadn't happened before. She had that dream before, she felt the same things, but there was never a name. What did this mean?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**A Couple of Hours Ago…….**

" You delivered the message?" The figure asked the woman in front of him

The woman known as Nina bowed in front of him. " Yes."

" Good." The figure nodded from its seat in front of the now fixed fireplace that now had flames rising from the logs upon its surface. They danced, Nina noticed, with an unnatural movement. It was like someone had made them there, just that way.

" I see you have been using magic again." Nina said to the hooded figure.

" Only a very small amount. Nothing big. I was never really good at magic. It was always…" he trailed off as though he did not wish to talk about it and then looked intensely into the flames.

Nina understood, " I was happy when you returned, old friend. But I am wary- do not take offense- of your actions. You must be careful. It is not the same as before. It is different now. You can never be sure of the evil the individual still has. The magic it still has. Some things just change after-."

Figure looked from the fire and at Nina, " Things have not changed. I can sense it. And now with the book in my position I will make sure that what I started so many moons ago will be completed. There is always a way."

Nina nodded and it turned back to the fire, " So Robin now knows that you are not alone. Good. The Titans will now focus on you and be distracted long enough for me to gain control of the situation. I will have the upper hand and my long wait will be over. Now, Nina, leave me. I must do more magic for the second stage will be soon beginning."

Nina nodded and walked towards the door but asked, " What is the second stage."

The figure smirked a smirk she could not see and said, " You will see in due time."

" Yes." Nina said turning towards the doorway.

" Oh and Nina." The figure called.

Nina did not turn but said, " Yes?"

"Do not ever call my judgment or my actions into questions again." The figure said quite forcefully. And then Nina silently walked form the room.

**Meanwhile…**

" I have had a wonderful time!" Starfire cried as she stopped at the Towers door.

" And I've gotten you back at exactly 10:00." Adain boasted.

Starfire giggled, " Please excuse Cyborg and his antics. He seems to refuse to believe that I've been on this planet long enough to properly date."

Adain laughed, " Seemed more like a big brother to me. He younger than me and I'm very afraid."

Starfire sighed and looked down, " But I can be so naïve at times. Maybe he has right to worry."

Adain lifted her chin to meet his gaze, " Never say that. I think your more in tuned than I am. Your smart Starfire."

Starfire smiled, " I've never had anyone say that to me."

" Well they should." Adain whispered. Starfire leaned in and his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

Before too long the door opened and a tall mechanical man stepped out. The only way the kissing couple noticed Cyborg's presence is the shadow he cast over them. They quickly broke apart.

Cyborg stood with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, " Mm-hum that's what I thought."

Starfire smiled sheepishly, " Goodnight Adain."

" Night Starfire." Adain said smiling as Starfire walked past Cyborg.

Cyborg laughed, " You've been a good sport! Night Adain." And then closed the door.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I felt for sure last night**

**That once we said goodbye**

**No one else will know these lonely dreams**

**No one else will know that part of me**

**I'm still driving away**

**And I'm sorry every day**

**I won't always love these selfish things**

**I wont always live**

**Not stopping**

**It was my turn to decide**

**I knew this was our time**

**No one else will have me like you do**

**No one else will have me, only you**

Starfire paced her room. The dream had given her a big shock. After last night and how wonderful it had been she had forgotten about those tortuous dreams. Reality had been gone and now it was hitting her with full force.

She needed air. Her room felt constricting and felt like is would strangle the breath out of her if she stayed any longer. She quickly walked out the door and felt the cool air conditioning of the hallway. It was seemingly odd that it was on and cool out here and yet so hot in her room. She leaned against the hallway's wall and took in a deep breath and then exhaled out. A noise caught her attention. It seemed to be coming from the common room.

Starfire carefully walked towards the sliding doors leading towards the common room and they slid open. There was nothing there, but yet she heard a noise. It sounded like someone murmuring. She quickly went towards the couch and it got louder and she could not understand the words. Starfire bent over the couch and gasped.

" Raven it is only you!": Starfire said in relief.

Raven raised an eyebrow," Hey Starfire. Did I wake you?"

Starfire shook her head, " Oh no friend Raven. I-I was already up."

Raven looked like she was going to say something else but then closed her mouth thinking better not to say it.

" Raven what are you doing up?" Starfire asked.

" I've been up looking through all those books. I couldn't find anything. I'm doing this to relax me." Raven answered. She stood up apparently done with meditating. " Want some tea?"

Starfire shook her head and smiled, " Yes please."

As they stood at the counter waiting for it to be done all was silent and then Raven asked, " So, uh, how did the date go?"

Starfire smiled, " It so wonderful, Raven. I really like him."

Raven rolled her eyes at Starfire's affection. " Good for you. And Robin…"

" He yelled at me." Starfire whispered.

Raven already knowing this and remembering her conversation with Robin earlier just nodded, " Why do you think that was?"

Starfire noticeably slouched and said, " I yelled back and called him jealous."

Raven nodded, " That's true. Starfire do you think Robin might…"

" Might what?" Starfire asked

Instead of answering Raven said, "And this Adain how do you feel for him?"

Starfire leaned more against the counter and whispered, " To be honest…I think I may be falling in love with him. But I am confused."

Raven, already knowing the answer, asked, " Confused about what?"

Starfire looked at Raven and said, " Can you love more than one person?"

Raven sighed, " Yes."

" Well, lets say, a woman loves a man but the man does not seem to love her," Starfire said hesitantly but then all of a sudden went off, speaking quickly forgetting Raven was there, " so then someone else comes along who does seem to love and care for her. And he is perfect. Nothing should be wrong, right? But something is wrong because the girl still loves the first man so much and can't stop thinking about him. And now she is in love with another man and is still in love with the first. What is she to do ?"

Raven stood silently and thought, " The woman should go to the first man, forgive him and give him time. But she should not wait but keep on loving the second man for he is a good man. But the woman should never forget- it's her heart that will be the final judge on who she loves. For she can not help who she loves no matter how much of an idiot they can be."

" Raven how did you know that the first man was-?" Starfire asked but Raven cut her off.

" Actually I'm feeling tired so I don't think I'll have the tea. See you in the morning." Raven said and before Starfire could say anything else she was gone.

" Maybe…" Starfire murmured. Then the teapot blew off its steam.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**You'll sit alone forever**

**If you wait for the right time**

**What are you hoping for?**

**I'm here I'm now I'm ready**

**Holding on tight**

**Don't give away the end**

**The one thing that stays mine**

**Amazing still it seems**

**I'll be 23**

**I wont always love what I'll never have**

**I wont always live in my regret**

We often love things we cannot have and live in the regret of our mistakes. We often wish we could change the outcome of our past choices and e able to love things that we could grasp. But sadly, life makes want things that are forbidden and regret those terrible things we've said.

So we have two torn lovers. One, a constant screw-up from his own folly. And the other who cannot decide on how she truly feels. And soon both were to learn misery loves company.

He had gotten home late and the others were already asleep. He had thrown himself upon his bed and for the life of him wondered why he would bother getting up. And then he remembered: his lazy ass had to get up.

So when Robin finally got dressed and walked out into the hallway he had no desire whatsoever to go and eat. He knew exactly what and where he was going.

Sunlight made the water gleam. Birds flew across the blue skies. It was 5:00am and the sky was blue. Normally it should be still dark but there was something different about today. The sky was a light blue, the sun was not out but you could see. It was beautiful and stars were still slightly out. The birds somehow knew this and they flew over the ocean waters looking for food. There was a slight breeze so they'd flap their wings a few times and then let themselves glide upon the air and then repeat the process.

" They look free." A voice said from behind him. And he knew he had come to the right place for he wanted to talk to the red head that stood behind him.

" Yeah, they look free. Do you feel that way when you fly?" Robin asked looking at Starfire.

Starfire thought for a moment, " Sometimes. It's like being weightless and knowing that all your problems don't exist in the air. I am…sorry for last night."

" Don't be." Robin whispered. " I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry."

Starfire wore a smile and a look that said I'm sorry and of forgiveness, " I am…confused on why you did not want to go."

Robin looked at her. What he wanted to say was: because I love you and I didn't want you going out with some other guy. But he said, " Well with everything that's going on, I just thought it was a bad idea. Plus when we are like us we have to be careful of the people we see."

Starfire raised an eyebrow, " What do you mean : 'we have to be careful of the people we see?'"

Robin snorted, " Well I just mean-well, we don't know much about Adain so how are we supposed to know if he- well if he is…"

" Some kind-of villain!" Starfire finished for him her look of forgiveness gone.

Robin realized his mistake, " What I meant is that-well- he just, might not be right for you."

" And who do you think is _right_ for me, Robin?" Starfire asked.

" I-I don't know." Robin murmured.

" I have, for many years, been capable of choosing my own partner! I am not so naïve Robin! Nor am I 15 anymore!" Starfire shouted.

Robin was taken aback, " Wait…you're calling this guy your boyfriend!"

" Y-yes I am!" Starfire shouted while partially stuttering.

Robin's anger rose within him, " You can't possibly like this guy! Plus—you—just Ahhhhhhhh!"

" I will like whom I wish to like. And I will also love whom I wish to love!" yelled Starfire.

Robin's eyes narrowed, " You love him!"

Starfire was about to say something but closed her mouth choosing not to even dignify him with answer. She turned her back to him, her red hair swooshing in his face as she did so. Then she continued to stalk towards the roof's door. She swung it open so hard it almost came off its handles and before going in inside shouted, " I take back my apologue!" Then the door slammed loudly behind her.

Even though she could not hear him he yelled, " Well so do I!" He then leaned against a nearby wall, fuming. So much for that.

He leaned there for a couple of more silent minutes and the door opened again to reveal Cyborg.

" Hey man," Cyborg said leaning next to him.

" Hi." Robin mumbled.

" So you and Star have been fighting a lot lately." Cyborg said plainly.

Robin looked at him, " What?"

" For one my room is right next to the roof. And two the girl just woke up the whole tower after she slammed her door loudly enough to wake the dead." Cyborg answered.

" Sorry we woke you up." Robin apologized.

Cyborg shrugged, " It's okay. So you really don't like this guy, huh?"

" It's not that. It's just…" Robin trailed off..

" That you like Starfire, more than just a friend." Finished Cyborg.

" How did you know?" Robin asked.

Cyborg smiled, " You are so obvious! Plus I've seen this thousands of times. And you have to suck it up and tell her how you feel Rob, cause I met Adain and he is a good guy. And I wouldn't blame Starfire for falling for him either."

Robin just grunted.

" I'm going to keep trying to hack into that computer. Just think about what I said." Cyborg finished leaving the wall and opening the roof's door.

" Wait—how am I obvious?" Robin asked, but Cyborg and already gone.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**You'll sit alone forever**

**If you wait for the right time**

**What are you hoping for?**

**I'm here I'm now I'm ready**

**Holding on tight**

**Don't give away the end**

**The one thing that stays mine**

" That florbag!" Starfire yelled again throwing a helpless pillow against an opposite wall.

She laid straight on her purple bed with her hair and head hanging off the end. Her fingers played with the cotton sheets under her and twisted them up with anger. She breathed in and out hoping to clam down. Robin was a jerk. And she had never been able to be mad at someone for so long before him. But it wasn't like he was making it hard.

She had to get her mind off it, and off him. So she went back to thinking about the last nights dream. She remembered that she was in the dream, just looking on from another person's point of view. The woman with the black hair point of view. Something was obviously happening in the dream that the black haired woman hated and brown (or red haired) woman loved. And Starfire could still feel the anger and hatred the black haired woman felt for other. There was something else there that was familiar though. It was love. Just has it had been in the other dream with the man and woman.

Then Starfire 's eyes widened. The man and black haired woman from the dream last night had been the same ones as in the other, when they were in the room. So that was it this man, whoever he was, loved the black haired woman just as she loved him. And the other woman…wanted him too? She was confused. If she could've heard anything that was going on she would've been able to get a better hold on the situation, but sadly she couldn't quite figure it out.

Then there was the name. " Iris". What was that supposed to mean? Maybe it was the black haired woman's name. The other woman had been looking straight at her when it was said: " Too bad Iris."

But they were just dreams right? Not real. They could not be real. But then why did they seem that way? And why were they progressing?

A knock on her door brought her from her thoughts. She looked at the door and called, " If it is you Robin: Go away! I do not wish to speak to you!"

" Umm… Star its Beastboy." A voice said from the other side.

Starfire once again looked at the door. She wanted to go back to thinking and even thought of sending her green friend away but thought better of it. " Come in."

The doors slid open and Beastboy looked at the auburn haired girl who lay across the bed, " Hey Starfire."

"Starfire turned to her side, " Hello friend. What is it you wish to converse about?"

Beastboy sat down on the edge of the bed and Starfire sat up, " Well, um, two things."

Starfire nodded, " Yes?"

" What's going on with you and Robin?' Beastboy asked. " I know you had to be talking to him before you came down here and slammed door."

Starfire smiled sadly at the person whom she considered her little brother, " I believe we've been fighting lately…over Adain."

" Adain. That guy you went out with last night?" Beastboy asked. Starfire nodded. " That's what I thought. Listen Star Robin doesn't show his feelings very well."

Starfire shook her head, " He does. He does not wish me to see him. He's yelled that fact to me many times. He says that ' Adain is not right for me'".

" Well, then he shows some of his emotions. But be patient with him Starfire." Beastboy advised.

Starfire smiled, " I've been told that before. I am sure within time Robin and I will fix our problems."

" And this Adain guy you like him?" Beastboy asked.

Starfire smiled brighter, " Yes I do."

Beastboy smiled, " Well if you like him, then I guess I like him too. So…that's it."

Starfire nodded, " Alright."

" See ya later." Then he walked out of the room.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" I need you all to come to the common room." Raven's voice said urgently over the communicator.

It was now 6:30pm. The fight Robin and Starfire had been hours ago but still the tower was unusually as tension filled the air throughout the halls. Everyone had been mostly in their rooms most of the day doing research, since there was a low amount of crime nowadays.

Starfire came into the common room to already find the other 4 Titans sitting along a circular table. She noticed Robin had pointedly taken the seat in the middle of Cyborg and Beastboy, making sure that he and Starfire were apart. Starfire acted as though he weren't there and walked over to Raven and sat.

Raven, taking note that everyone was present, stood was a small old brown book in her hand. " I think I found something on the book."

" What is it?" Robin asked.

Raven opened the book to a marked page and read aloud, " The Book of O'Sirius is the most powerful spell book used in Ancient Times. The book was so dangerous the many kings of Egypt were constantly hiding it. The book had a protector who made sure that the book was never to get into the wrong hands. It was usually a priest or priestess that guarded the book closely. The book was believed to have the power to bring for with the dead. The book is also one of the original sources of magic and wizardry of the known world, making the holder all-powerful. Since the book was only used once, it is said that is takes a special force to be able to make it's magic work. This force is known as---"

" And it stops there because the page has been ripped out." Raven finished

" Well that doesn't give much information." Beastboy pointed out.

Raven nodded, " Yes, but it does point out that normal wizards or the like can use it's magic."

" And how did you pick up on that?" Cyborg asked.

" Well it says ' It takes a _special force_ to make its magic work.' When I was growing up priests on Azerath raised me. I was taught that all magic is universal and anyone, no matter what language or format the magic came in, it could use it. And that the only time it wasn't universal is when it was specific to a general region. Normally this region was not well known since no one could actually read the language making the spells and/or magic inaccessible to others. Meaning…"

" That there's another language in that book." Robin finished.

" What!" Beastboy exclaimed. " I thought it was in Spanish!"

" You mean you thought it was in Egyptian." Raven corrected annoyed.

Beastboy shrugged, " Tomato, tomato."

" It is in Egyptian. Cuz it was on the first page of the book." Cyborg,

" Yeah but remember Mark Valderas said he had found something on the second page before he died." Robin put in. " Raven what exactly should we be looking for?"

" Well if the second page was in a different language, then we need to figure out what language it was." Raven answered.

" Yeah, but we don't have the second page." Cyborg stated.

Raven nodded, " That's a problem."

" Then lets do a search." Robin suggested.

Raven nodded again, "It's a good idea. But we may find it. Whatever language it is it has to be over thousands of years old. It also my be extinct, since ( we are assuming here) at the time it was written it must have not been well-known by many people."

Robin thought for a moment then said, " We'll conduct a search. Titans look for any language that may, or, did exist during the Ancient Egyptian area. I suggest looking on the Internet or looking through Raven's books. Cyborg keep trying to hack into the computer, maybe we'll be able to get that second page. And---Starfire…are you okay!"

They all looked over to where their leader was staring. Starfire, who had not said anything this whole time, leaned against the couch, and looked sick to her stomach. Her eyes seemed out of focus and she was breathing heavily.

" Starfire?" Robin asked walking closer.

He reached her but she pulled away and violently shook her head, " Excuse em I am not feeling well. I think I will go to my bed chambers." She then quickly left the room.

" Um….she okay?" Beastboy asked looking at the door she went through.

" I don't know." Robin answered worriedly.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire threw herself upon her bed. Her head felt like it was going to burst open and her lugs felt like they had filled with smoke. It had came on during Raven's discussion. This sickness had hit quickly and out of nowhere. Her forehead started to sweat profusely and she tossed and turned as the purple covers stuck to her.

Then it happened. In one huge surge of pain.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body felt as though it weighed a thousand pounds. And everything went black.

The stoned walls that surrounded her lit, almost magically, with torches with every step she took. She stopped at a door as the last torches lit themselves.

_A door. A stone door stood before her. With markings she could not clearly see as her vision was suddenly blurred. Instinctively her head turned towards a stone block that emerged from the wall. Her hand pushed it in and the door opened_.

_A light at the center of the room caught her attention. She wanted this light; nay need this light for some reason. She was so close and the excitement grew within her. The room was blurry but from what she could make out, she found her way to the light. There she was so close. She could feel something…strange. Power is what she felt._

_The light brightened by itself when she was only a few inches from it, making her stumble backwards. She smiled. It was in the rightful hands. But the hand that suddenly appeared on her shoulder let her know she was no longer alone. She turned her head in surprise and then---------------------------------------------------_

(flash)

_A man and a woman running down a long passage way. _

(flash)

_Many dancing people in long robes._

(flash)

_A man and woman kissing._

(flash)

_A dagger falling…falling_

(flash)

_Bright light, a woman screaming._

_And a city burning. With flames that crashed into a black sky, the only colors of the world._

The pain stopped and Starfire could breathe once more. She took huge gulps of air into her lungs. She sat up but only managed to trip her self with the mangled covers and fell hard onto the ground.

She let herself lay on the cold ground and started off into space.

It had been her dream, but during the appeared to her during the day along with new fragments. And then Starfire knew it had been a vision. If only she knew….it was only the first.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update! Once again I have been very busy and I also had to go back to school. I have Lang arts and journalism so I'll be focusing most of my writing on that. But I do, however, plan to finish this story; it just might take awhile. And I'm also sorry if this chapter sucked.**

**I can't wait for Teen titans to come back on! Anyone know when that's going to be?**

**Well please review cause it makes me feel better and I like getting them. And for everyone who does I give them a sugar cookie. He-he.**

**Well till next time, **

**Hailey**


	5. Nina's Message

Hi peoples! I'm finally updating this story I am so sorry it took so long! The song in here is by The Used and it's called " All that I've got." The stories plot should be moving a bit faster with these next few chapters so be expecting it This chapter is also shorter. Here's Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**Chapter Five: Nina's Message:**

**_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me_**

_**Off guard, red handed**_

_**Now I'm far from lonely**_

_**Asleep I still see you lying next to me**_

_**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I…**_

She gasped as she jumped forward from her slumber. She held her hand to her chest and could feel her heart almost leap from her chest. She used her hand to brush some red hair out of her face and stared around her room. She still lay on the ground where she had so painfully fallen asleep the night before. She had forgotten why she was on the ground but was soon remembered the visions from the night before.

Her head hurt from the thought of it. She needed out.

Starfire stood and went to her closet. She shed her wrinkled clothes and put on fresh purple sweat pants and a tank top. She then put on a baseball cap and proceeded to exit it from her bedroom.

Opening the towers entrance doors she found that it was barely dawn and smiled. She flew from the tiny island over to a pier on the shore. When she landed she quickly left her flying mode and started to run. She ran while taking in deep breaths of salty air into her lungs. She had seen this once and remembered it seemed to relax people.

_**I need something else**_

_**Would someone please just give me**_

_**Hit me, knock me out**_

**_And let me go back to sleep_**

_**I can laugh**_

_**All I want inside I still am empty**_

_**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...**_

Her running was inconsistent and with no destination, she let her feet carry her wherever they felt would be right. Apparently her feet were psychic…or they just wanted some coffee.

" Muff!" a figure yelled as she slammed into it.

She opened her eyes in shock, " I am very sorry! Adain?"

Adain smiled, " Starfire? What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one that got up at this time."

Starfire smiled, " I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am up."

Adain laughed and pointed, " So is that coffee shop. Want some?"

Starfire nodded, " That would be lovely."

They sat in the cozy corner of the small shop across from each other. Starfire had ordered a muffin was hot chocolate. And deciding to ditch the coffee so did Adain.

" So I have to get up this early to go to work. But what are you doing up?" Adain asked as he drank his beverage.

Starfire sighed, " I have not been sleeping well."

Adain got a worried look on his face, " Are you okay? You don't need to see a doctor or anything?"

Starfire waved her hand, " No nothing like that, just bad dreams."

Adain nodded and looked more relaxed, " And these dreams what are they about?"

Starfire shook her head, " If I told you would laugh at me or call me crazy."

He reached over and laced his hands in hers, " I would never do such a thing."

Starfire nodded, " Do you believe that people can have…visions?"

He nodded.

" For months now that's been happening to me. Now it's during both while I am asleep and awake. When I have them I feel everything, it is although I am there. I don't know why this is happening to me or why it's getting worse. All I now that I can't tell my friends because they will worry and they already." Starfire said with her head bent.

He reached over and lifted her chin. " I think they would care."

Starfire smiled, " I never doubted their compassion, I doubt my own knowledge."

Adain smiled, " You're the smartest girl I've ever met. So you think they are visions?"

Starfire nodded, " What does this mean?"

He shrugged, " Hell if I know, but did you ever have visions before?"

Starfire thought and then gasped, " When I was a young girl, my father told me it was common for royalty but never told me why."

Adain patted her hand, " Maybe it's all temporary."

Starfire smiled a sad smile, " Let us hope so."

" Meanwhile, what do you plan to tell your friends?" Adain asked curiously.

" I plan to tell them nothing, it is really no big problem." She lied.

Adain frowned, " You mean you'll pretend."

"I am fine Adain." She said reassuringly.

Changing the subject he asked, " What are you doing tomorrow?"

" Nothing."

" Would you like to do somewhere with me?" he asked.

Starfire nodded happily, " Yes very much!"

" Good." He whispered and he bent over to kiss her.

_**I'll be just fine**_

_**Pretending I'm not**_

**_I'm far from lonely_**

_**And it's all that I've got**_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The flames fire leaped from their home in the fireplace. They burned steadily with no breaking in between them.

" Nina." A voice called.

The black haired woman walked into the room, " Yes?"

" It's time for you to deliver the last spell." The figure said from its chair.

Nina raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her master. " Don't you think it is a bit early?"

" No, the girl is ready for what I have to give." The figure said still not looking at her.

" And you are sure those old feelings aren't getting to you, old friend?" Nina asked skeptically.

The figure turned its head crossly and said coldly, " No Nina."

" I am sorry. I know you miss---."

" Silence Nina! Come here and I will give you the spell to say." The figure ordered.

Nina nodded, " Yes."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**I'll be just fine**_

_**Pretending I'm not**_

_**I'm far from lonely**_

_**And it's all that I've got**_

Beastboy slammed his head on the computer's desk. " My head hurts!"

" _Really?_ I wonder how that happened." Raven said sarcastically.

" Rae we've been at this for hours! We're not going to find anything!" Beastboy exclaimed.

" Have took her hands off the keyboard, " I hate to say this but…I think you're right."

She stood from one of the towers many computers and walked over to the kitchen to pour herself some tea.

" Hey?" Beastboy asked.

" Hmmm?"

" Do you mind if I tried some?" Beastboy asked sitting on a stool on the kitchens island.

Raven raised an surprised eyebrow, " You want to what?"

" I want to try some tea." Beastboy repeated.

Raven looked at him and then poured some for him in a cup.

He took a sip and winced. " Good." He lied.

" Lair." She said taking a sip of hers.

" Okay yeah." Beastboy admitted.

" Hey y'all!" Cyborg greeted as he walked into the room. " Is Beastboy drinking tea?"

" He's attempting to." Raven answered.

Cyborg looked at Beastboy and then changed the subject, " Did you guy's find anything?"

Beastboy shook his, " No!"

" There is no other language around the area at the time it was supposedly written." Raven explained. " Have you made any progress with the computer?"

" No." Cyborg said disappointed. " But I'm getting close."

" That sucks. I feel like we're going nowhere with this." Beastboy moaned.

" Man you are not the only one. Where's Robin?" Cyborg asked.

" He was with us but then I told him to go get some sleep." Raven said.

" Sure let Robin sleep!" Beastboy exclaimed.

" We all know he needs It." Cyborg said.

" Do we know if him and Starfire fixed whatever was wrong between them?" Beastboy asked draining the last of his tea.

Cyborg rubbed his titanium-plated head, " I hope so this is getting pathetic we all know he wants to talk to her."

" Yeah but who will say sorry first?" Beastboy asked.

**_I guess, I remember every glance you shot me_**

_**Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat**_

_**I squoze so hard**_

_**I stopped your heart from beating**_

_**So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I...**_

One punch for the fear, a second punch for the stupidity, and third punch to send the punching bag back into his face. He flew across the training room and his body it the mat hardly. He groaned as he looked at the punching bag swaying back and forwards from its last hit.

He closed his eyes and when he re-opened them saw a blurry redheaded vision standing above him. " Oh Robin…" it murmured. Then he blacked out from his concussion.

His eyes opened to a quickly spinning fan above him. He sat up, painfully because his head was currently throbbing, and saw Starfire sitting at the end of his bed.

" Oh friend Robin!" she cheered, " You are awake! I was so worried." And with that she flung her arms around him and started to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her too and whispered, " Starfire why are you crying?"

She looked up at him with puffy eyes, " We have been fighting so much! You are my best friend! I just… I just want everything back to normal."

" Me too." He whispered. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. But it's just…"

" Yes?" Starfire asked.

" I love you Star." He whispered and felt a huge wave relief wash over him.

" I love you too Robin, I always have." She whispered.

He took her, gently, closer to them and closed in the gap between their lips. She let herself melt into him and ran her hands through his hair. He held her close as he lowered her below him onto the bed and…

**_I'll be just fine_**

_**Pretending I'm not**_

_**I'm far from lonely**_

**_And it's all that I've got_**

" Robin! Friend Robin! Please awaken!" a voice called from the abyss.

Robin opened his eyes to find himself not in his bedroom with Starfire under him, but in the training room with his head resting on Starfire's lap.

He sat up, confused. " Where are we?"

" The training room, you just took a bump to your noggin." Starfire explained.

" Oh…" Robin whispered realizing that the thing in his room had been only a dream.

Starfire bent her head down, " I also came to apologize for the way I have been acting lately."

He raised her chin, " Don't be Star, I should be the one saying sorry. It's just that I…I lo…"

" Yes?"

" I shouldn't have yelled when you told me you were dating Adain." Robin quickly covered up.

" Yes." Starfire whispered. " And I should have warned you. Friends?" she asked holding out her hand.

He looked at her hand and then at her beautiful face and knew this was all it was ever and could ever be. " Friends." He said shaking her hand.

" Good." She said cheerfully helping him get up. " Oh I must tell friend Raven!" With that she ran out of the room.

He looked on after her, " The truth is: I love you Starfire." Then he alone, and quietly left the room.

**_I'll be just fine_**

**_Pretending I'm not_**

_**I'm far from lonely**_

_**And it's all that I've got**_

_**And it's all that I've got**_

_**Yeah, it's all that I've got**_

_**It's all that I've got**_

**_It's all that I've got_**

_**It's all that I've got!**_

" So we're nowhere with this." Robin said a few minutes later in the common room.

" Looks like." Said Raven monotone.

" Maybe we have not gathered enough clues, yes?" Starfire suggested.

" Maybe. What we really need is that next page." Robin said, " And more information on who Nina is working for."

:" Yeah we already know she's a Dealer and that who she is working for has the book. But what is she being paid?" Raven stated.

" Who says she's being paid?" Cyborg suggested. " Maybe here's another reason."

" Maybe but we won't know until we're able to get the information out of Nina." Robin said determinedly.

As if on cue red lights flashed throughout the tower.

" It's her." Robin stated and with that they left the tower.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me**_

_**So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me**_

The building had been deserted for almost five years now. It's bare rafters held cobwebs. Its only inhabitants were the street rats and the occasional homeless people who wondered in from the cold. For the most part though it dusty glass windows and its cold cement floors were bare of any existence, no matter the form.

" My readings said the alert came from here." Cyborg said walking into the old warehouse.

" Are you sure?" Beastboy asked skeptically.

" I'm sure." Cyborg answered.

" I don't' see anything. Raven do you sense anyone?" Robin asked while looking sharply at every corner.

" I don't sense anyone except us." Raven answered.

Robin stopped and looked around at the massive building in which they stood. _She could be anywhere_ he thought. " Titans spilt up and search the building. If anyone sees or hears anything contact the rest of us."

The others nodded and walked off.

_I don't sense anything._ Raven thought to herself._ Hmmm it's odd though. I don't sense anything…yet…I do feel something._

She opened a rusty door and continued to walk silently down a dark passage. _What was this place anyways? Never mind that. I do feel something. Is it me or is it growing stronger?_

A door slammed shut and caught her attention. She quickly ran down the end of the corridor and looked at a door that was half way off its hinges. She looked at it closely and then turned any to walk down yet another corridor. " Raven…" a voice whispered.

Raven's head whipped back to the door swinging back forwards. " Raven…" it said in an almost screeching voice.

_What the hell? Wait…I know what I was sensing before! Oh that bitc—_

And a screeching came from the other side of the doorway, and then something flew at her.

Meanwhile…

" Do da, do da, do da, do da, do da…do da do da day!" sang Beastboy to himself. " Dude why did this place have to be so freakin creepy!"

He walled slowly about the hallway, looking around cautiously. This place reminded him of something he saw in a movie once, The Creepy Undead, and any second now he expected some zombie to jump out from behind a corner and eat his brains! At this thought he let out a whimper.

He took out his communicator, " Um…Cyborg?"

There was a static noise from the other end and then, " Yeah BB?"

" Dude are you as creped out by this as I am?"

Cyborg laughed and mocked from the other end, " Awwww. Is little Beastboy a little scared?"

" I'm not scared! I'm just concerned!" Beastboy defended himself.

" Uh-huh whatever you say. Have you found anything yet?" Cyborg asked.

" No I think this was just a big waste of time." Beastboy answered.

He waited. There was only static.

" Uh Cyborg? Cyborg? Are you there? Dude so not funny! Cy?" Beastboy asked panicky.

All of a sudden a loud screeching noise came from a different hallway. He forgot his fear and threw open a door that led to a flight of stairs. He then opened another door and ran down that hallway to the end.

Raven lay there at the end. Beastboy kneeled down next to her. " Rae?"

" Beastboy…" she murmured.

" Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Beastboy assured her. He took out his communicator to try to reach the others but all he got was static. " Come on!" he yelled at it.

" Beastboy…" she said louder.

" What!" he asked frustrated.

With a deep breath she painfully raised her hand a pointed at something behind a swinging door.

" Oh…" Beastboy let out before another loud screech filled the hallway.

Meanwhile…

" No I think…" was Beastboy's answer.

" Dude what have I told you time and time again, finish your sentences once you start them!" Cyborg yelled into his communicator.

There was no answer. Only static.

" Beastboy? Yo Beastboy!" Cyborg called into his device.

There was still no answer. He looked at the readings on his arm. _That's odd the communicator's aren't working, but my computers are. What's up with that?_

" He-he." A voice laugh rang out.

" Who's there?" he called out.

" Over here silly!" the voice said.

He followed it to a flight of stairs and went up of story to the next hallway.

" Hello?"

" Beastboy is that you?" he called out.

"Victor…" a voice called out. " victor…"

He walked held out his sonic cannon. " I said who's there."

The hall got very dark, so much that his sonic cannon was the only thing that beat the haze. There was a sound of a door closing and then a loud screech.

" Oh shi-."

Elsewhere…

" Cyborg that you?" Robin asked. He had heard a loud noise, which sounded like a screech, but he couldn't be sure.

He came to a halt. Something wasn't right. It had been a while since he had heard anything. Shouldn't Beastboy be complaining by now?

" Titans?" he asked into his communicator.

No answer. Only static.

" Robin..."

" Robin…"

" Star?" he asked.

He heard a slight creak behind him and he whipped to face what it was.

It was a huge black figure, which wore a hood. He couldn't see the face but two red eyes peered out to look at him. Then it screeched, sending him to fly back and hit a wall. Then all went black.

Down in the basement…

She decided to float a while ago when the sound of her own footsteps had gotten haunting. She had also lost communication with her friends and hoped it was temporary.

She had now reached the basement, and the only way to go was down. She descended the rusty, eroded stairs until she reached the landing. So far she saw nothing, nor did she hear anything. But she didn't notice the door closing at the top of the stairs.

She wondered for a few minutes with no destination. The only thing she could hear were he thoughts and even then those weren't reassuring.

" So glad you could make it." A voice said as it echoed throughout the room.

" Nina." Starfire said.

" Good girl, so smart." Nina answered as the room lit up with an orange-ish effect. " Where are your friends?" she asked teasingly.

" What have you done with them?" Starfire demanded lighting her fists with green.

" Do not worry my dear not too much harm has come to them, but if you don't corporate then I cannot guarantee their safety." Nina said with her Egyptian accent.

Starfire put down her fists, " What do you want?"

" Only for you to listen my dear." Nina answered.

" I am listening." Starfire answered.

" Good." Said Nina as a wooden carton flew under Starfire making her sit upon it. " As you have known I have not been working alone, but was hired to steal that book. But I was also hired to do more than just that. Do youknow who_ you _are?"

" I do not know what you speak of." Starfire answered confused.

" Of course you know who you are, you're Starfire. Or at least you think so. Wanna know a secret Starfire?" Nina asked.

Starfire was silent and just looked on.

Nina continued, " I'm not really being paid to do this. This is more of insurance. You see my origin does not matter nor do my past years, at least to me, only my future matters to me. I want to know that I will be safe once she returns to power."

" Who?" Starfire asked.

" The Dark Queen." Nina answered she turned away from Starfire and started to talk as if to herself, " I have achieved what so many mortal men have longed for since the begging of time: I have immortality. In my earliest time, a time of great kings, the world of men was still very young. Nobles ruled fertile lands along the Nile River and the slaves worked it. It was long before the time of Nephrite, and Cleopatra. The time was timeless, but as all mortal kingdoms our time of rule ended. That is when they came, during the time of great wars."

" Who?" Starfire asked.

Nina did not look at her but continued on, " They came from an unknown place, and were far more civilized than we. Came from amongst the stars. Her mission was a great one and her love forbidden. She was one of them, but had our interests in mind, and that is why I helped her steal the book the first time. Great kings, kings we worshiped like gods, were foolish. They wanted to unite us, bring us together as one, breed new generations."

" He had been the first choice, a great warrior he was amongst our kind, to marry the kings daughter. I suppose, no matter the generation, a man is a man. He was a good friend of mine and fell in love with the Dark Queen before she rose to power. In fact, he was her reason to rise to power in the first place. Their love was forbidden, forbidden because he was to marry her cousin in due time."

" You mean she was the princess's cousin?" Starfire asked.

Nina looked at her and nodded, " Yes and the king's niece. She had come here from…the stars also. Beautiful beyond imagination, she was. The power that lay dormant inside her was not to be contained. She practically despised humans."

" She was not human." Starfire whispered.

" No she was not, nor am I so what does that tell you? He was human though and she fell madly in love with him as he did her. But as future prince and king this could not be allowed. And that is why they planned to use the book to rule both races. I don't know much else of her history. Only that the night they had stolen the book they were caught. I fled before I knew their fates. But now I know them."

" What happened?" Starfire asked.

Nina seemed to break out of her trance, " Never mind that, you don't need to know that now. Soon your part will be played."

Starfire's eyes widened, " What do you mean!"

Nina smiled, "So much is hidden from you."

Silence followed and then Starfire asked, " What was her name?"

" You know the answer to that."

" Why me?"

" You'll find out in due time." Nina answered reaching for a piece of paper from her bra. " Sleep, sleep, dear and tomorrow the future will begin." She then muttered some words and the world spun and became all blurry. Then black.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hey! I was going to write more but I decided to leave you with a cliffhanger. Please no flames! And Please review.**

**As for the next chapter be expecting great changes from Starfire, and more visions. And the Titans will finally find out what is on the second page of the book.**

**Maybe some of you were able to figure out what Nina was talking about, and if you did good for you. Here's a cookie! And just so all of you know Starfire was able to figure out a good deal of what she was saying, which will be revealed next chapter or so. **

**I really like new the season on TT. It's awesome! If this is indeed the last season they're going out with a bang! And I read there is also going to be an ep about how they all first met. And let me just say one thing: FINALLY!**

**Please Review. J **

**Hailey**


End file.
